Loving A Winchester
by WeasleyTwinObsessed
Summary: What would have happened if someone joined Dean and John after Sam left? How would things play out if she never met Sam until Stanford? I promise this fic is different from all the other ones where there's a girl tagging along. Read and give it a chance.
1. Meeting Sammy Winchester

_**I'd like to say this now. I do not own any of the characters. Nor do I own supernatural but damn I wish I owned Dean. I could think of a lot of things I'd like to do to him. But any way hope you guys enjoy.**_

**Loving A Winchester**

Chapter 1 Meeting Sammy Winchester

I've heard a lot about Sam Winchester. I probably never would have heard of him had it not been for Dean.

Dean Winchester brother to Sam, boyfriend to me. My name is Danielle Marie Sawyer. I'm 24 years old. I have dark brown hair with emerald green tips. My bangs go to the left side of my face they also have green tips. I have baby blue eyes that are always lined with eyeliner.

I'm not the slimmest girl you'll ever see. I have curves and muscle. Mainly from all the hunting I've done over the years. My story is a lot like Dean's. My mother was killed by a demon when I was two. She died in my brother's nursery. But instead of just loosing my mother I lost my mother and brother in the same night.

I don't remember much since I was still really little but I do remember asking my dad where my mom and brother were. I didn't grasp the fact that neither were coming back until I was about five or six.

I met Dean and John about three and a half years ago. We were working the same hunt. Shape-shifter in Mississippi. Our motel rooms were right next to each so it was fast and easy to get to one an other if we needed to.

After the hunt was over Dean and John asked me if I'd like to tag along with them as a partner. I told them sure but what would I do with my car. We stopped at a friend of John's and he was more than willing to take the car off our hands until we needed it.

The three of us grew really close. John was like a father to me. And Dean well Dean and I started dating about a month after the first hunt. We dated each other and only each other. No other girls, no other guys.

But now things were taking a turn and I didn't know if it was for the better or not. Dean and I went on a hunt in New Orleans while John was working a job in Jericho, California. Neither one of us had heard from John for three weeks. That was a bad sign in the hunting world. But then we got a voice message, well Dean did I didn't get to hear it because I was to busy trying to figure out what the hell John was even hunting.

So now Dean and I are in his '67 Chevy Impala on our way to Stanford, where we were going to try to get Sam to come with us to go find their dad.

"Dean do you honestly think he's going to come? I mean from what you told me your brother and dad don't get along that great," I asked him as we pulled up to the building where Sam was living.

"I don't know. I hope so. Sam, Dad and I are all that's left of the Winchester name, unless one of us decides to get married," he told me.

So we headed up the stairs and Dean started picking the lock to Sam's apartment. We walked through and someone jumped out of nowhere. Dean and whoever it was started fighting. I wasn't worried because the person was human and Dean could take on anyone that was human.

I guess that's something I forgot to mention. My mom was a psychic so I can read people's aura's and I have visions. There not set in stone so I can only see what will happen while the person is on that path. And shit like that. Eventually I heard Dean say something to who ever decided to pick a fight with him.

"Easy there tiger," he chuckles. I can tell that the fight was a piece of cake because he's not even panting.

"Dean?! You scared the crap out of me," the man said. Who ever the man was he was slightly out of breath. Like he hadn't been in a fight like that in a while.

"That's because you're out of practice," Dean said. Then the man flipped him over. "Or not. Get off."

"Dean what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for a beer," Dean responded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the man asked a little more forcefully.

"Ok alright, we've got to talk," Dean said.

"Um the phone," the man said.

"If I've called would you have picked up?" Dean asked him.

"Sam?" I hear a feminine voice ask. All the sudden the lights come on and I can get a look at the two people that aren't Dean. I'm guessing that who ever decided to pick a fight with Dean was Sam. But I had no idea who the blond was.

"Jess, hey. Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica," Sam said to him.

"Wait your brother Dean?" she asked him with a smile coming onto her face.

"Nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend Danielle," he said while pulling me over.

"Wait. You actually have a girlfriend?" Sam asked him.

"Yup going on three and a half years," he stated proudly. "Anyway I've got to borrow your boyfriend here for a minute talk about some private family business. Nice meeting you though," he said to Jessica.

"No," Sam said. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "whatever you want to say you can say in front of her."

"Ok. Dad hasn't been home in a few days," he said. I would have laughed, one because we didn't have a home and two he hasn't been back in over two weeks. It normally only takes up to a week to do a hunt.

"So he's working over time on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble in sooner or later," Sam said. And I was shocked. Evidently things between those two were worse than I thought. Dean just nodded then continued.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days," he said with a smirk on his face. And you could see Sam tense when Dean said hunting trip.

"Jess excuse us. We have to go outside," He says to her. I decide to let the boys have some time to their self. So they walk out the door leaving Jess and I just standing there.

"Umm do you want some coffee?" she asks trying to break the aka-ward silence. I nod and smile. We went into the kitchen had some coffee and started talking. From the brief time we talked I could see why Sam liked her. She was nice and so likable. We talked until Sam came back up.

"It was great talking to you Jess. Maybe I'll see you around," I tell her. I walk over to her and give her a hug. Then I headed to the door and walked back down to the car. I find Dean leaning against the back of the car. I wrap my arms around his waist while his loosely wrap around me.

Anyone who's not over 5'9" would feel short standing next to him and his brother. And I standing at a short 5'5" feel extremely short.

"So I take it he's coming with," I state more than ask. He nods telling me that it's only until first thing Monday morning.

So I get in the middle of the front seat knowing that one way or an other Dean was going to have me in the front seat. And plus there was plenty of room for all three of us. Sam comes down and throws his stuff in the trunk and then climbs in next to me.

"Jericho here we come," I say to no one in particular. Dean just laughs at me and starts the car. I lay my head on his shoulder and fall asleep. I don't wake up until the sun in bright in the sky and we're at a gas station.

I look and see no Dean and Sam's chilling out of the passenger door. I flinch at the bright light in my eyes and wipe the sleep out of them. After a few minutes I get used to the light. Then I hear Dean say hey to Sam. And by the sound of it he has some sort of food in his mouth. I turn just in time to see him take something out of his mouth.

"You want breakfast?" he asks showing Sam the food. Then he looks at me and doesn't bother asking because he knows that I can't eat anything until like an hour or two after I wake up.

"No thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asks Dean.

"Well hunting ain't a pro ball career. Go to buy stuff some how. Besides it's not our fault they send us the cards" Dean answers him.

"What names did you put on the cards this time?" Sam asks him.

"Bertafromian, his son Hector," he said.

"And Hector's wife Maria," I put in not wanting to be left out.

Then they start fighting about music. Sammy doesn't like our music. Well to bad driver picks the music shotgun shuts his/her cake hole.

I once again fall asleep. My heads in Dean's lap and at some point my feet wound up in Sam's lap. Don't know when that happened but I wasn't complaining I was comfortable.

I didn't even notice when they got out of the car until they got back in. All there trying to get me back to my original position woke me up. So I just sat up in my seat.

We went and talked to Amy. Her and her friend sat on on side of the booth and Sam, Dean and I sat on the other with me in Dean's lap. We were playing Troy's Aunt and Uncles.

They told us about the local legend where a girl got murdered out on the bridge and that supposedly she's still out there and who ever picks her up is never seen again.

So of course we then have to head to the library. We're Sam and Dean have a mini fight. Dean's sitting at the computer typing all sorts of things trying to figure out who jumped off the bridge or whatever.

Eventually Sam tells Dean to let him try and when he won't Sam pushes Dean's chair out of the way and slides his chair where Dean's just was. Dean gets some what annoyed. He wakes Sam's arm and calls him a control freak.

"Angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" and when Dean says yea he continues," So what if it's not murder?"

He types in Female Suicide Centennial Highway. There's one result leading to a Constance Welch. She jumped off the bridge an hour after calling 911. She left her two children in the bathtub and when she comes back there both gone.

They read some more and just talk to each other. For not working together for a good couple years they make it seem like they've been working together none stop for years.

Night fall my favorite time of the day. Guess there's something else I forgot to mention. My mother was also part vampire. I only have to drink every once and a while. But I haven't had anything in a couple months. I've always loved the night and I found out why when I turned 10. My dad told me the truth about my mom.

Anyway when night came we were all at the bridge.

"Guess this is where Constance took the swan dive," I said. Dean just chuckled and I saw Sam roll his eyes.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked Dean. I wasn't sure if this was a conversation I should be in or not, but I stayed anyway.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," Dean responded. Then I started to wonder if it was Sam and John who had the problems or Sam and Dean. Because once again those two got into an other fight about Sam not staying past Sunday night.

Then Dean started asking him whether he thought that he was just going to become some lawyer and marry Jess and just leave this whole life behind.

And evidently Sam has never told Jessica the truth about his past. Then Sam hit a nerve. He started saying crap about Mary, their mom.

"You have a responsibility," Dean said looking Sam in the eye.

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like,Dean. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone and she's not coming back," that was the last thing he said before Dean grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him against a beam on the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that," he said to him. I knew that this was something I shouldn't get into. Something you just have to let them work out on there own, while other things you need to get in and break up.

I look behind me and see Constance.

"Dean," I say and he knows every tone of voice I have. This one is one he rarely hears but he's still heard it and knows what it means. He lets go of Sam just in time to see her go over the edge. We all run over to the side only to find nothing there.

And then Dean car starts up. None of us are even near it and I can't control a car with my powers that's just not my thing.

"Dude who's driving your car?" Sam asks and Dean just pulls the keys out of his pocket. Then the damn thing starts driving right at us.

And you can bet we're running like hell. Sam and Dean are behind me. I ran track in high school, no one could beat me in a race no matter how hard they tried.

"Danielle over the edge!" Dean yells as him and Sam get ready to jump over. So I jump over and barely have enough time to grab hold of a beam. I look to my left and see Sam hanging there.

"Sam where's Dean!?" I yell over to him. I see him shake his head and then climb up. He walks over to where I'm hanging and pulls me up.

"Dean! Dean!" we're both yelling trying to find out where the hell he went. I look down and see him crawling out of the river.

"What!?" he yells back to us. Sam asks him if he's ok and he says he's super. Such a Dean answer but I can't help but smile. When he gets back on the bridge I ran over to him only to stop short. Sam's right behind me.

"Babe I hate to tell you this, but you smell like a toilet," I tell him while scrunching up my nose. He just gives me a look and I can't help but giggle. And that's enough to put a smile on his face. He walks over and checks his car out. So we all pile in the car and head for the nearest motel.

When we get to the motel it's day light out. Dean throws his card down and asks for one room. He even said please. The guy at the front desk asked if we were having a reunion because "Bert" bought out a room for a month.

So we head to John's room and I pick the lock. Sam and Dean look to see if anyone's coming. Sam turns around in time to see me open the door and walk in. He grabs the back of Dean's jacket taking him by surprise and pulling him into the room.

Looking around most of the walls were covered with something. Whether it was from John or the furniture. There was left over fast food. And there was salt and cat eye shells on the floor. Protection to keep something out. And John figured it out. A Woman in White.

Dean gets in the shower and when he gets out he asks us if either one of us wants to go and get something to eat.

Sam was busy listening to a message from Jess to even care and I wasn't really hungry. I wouldn't need blood for an other couple months. See I only need blood about every four to six months. It just depends on how much blood I had the previous time I ate. So I should be good for an other three months.

Dean calls my cell about three seconds after walking out of the door with a 5-0. Sam and I crawled out of the bathroom window. So Sam and I go and talk to Constance's husband. We ask him some question and found out where Constance was buried.

Then Sam kind of pissed off the husband, telling him the legend of the Woman in White. I called the police with a fake 911 call. Sam and I start driving to Constance's house when I get a phone call from Dean saying that John's not in Jericho and Dean has his journal. Then in the middle of no where Constance showed up in front of Dean's car.

She like takes over the car or something and makes the thing drive to her house. We can't even open the damn doors because she locks them. When the car stops she says she can never go home.

"You're scared to go home," Sam states.

Then she shows up in the front seat and throws me in the back. Sam says he's never been unfaithful. And she tells him that he will be. She kisses him and then reaches her hand into his chest. I knew she grabbed his heart because I could hear it. A bonus as to being part vamp I have great hearing and vision.

All of the sudden I hear gunshot and I look out the window to she Dean of all people shooting at his baby. When Constance leaves Sam then drives the damn car into the house. With me still back here.

"Sam! Dani!" I hear Dean yell. Sam yells back. "I swear to God Sam if either one of my babies is messed up in anyway I'm going to hurt you.

He opens the door and I climb over the seat knowing that I'm the only one allowed to do that. Then Sam and I climb out of the car.

Constance looks up from the picture in her hand. She drops it and looks evilly at us. She then tosses me trough the air and throws a dresser at Sam and Dean pinning them to the car. She walks over to me and throws me back over to where Sam and Dean are. Only I land on top of the dresser getting the wind knocked out of me.

"You've come home to us Mommy," I hear from the top of the stairs. Then out of no where two little children appear behind her. Water is dripping every where. The children hug her and she starts screaming. There's blue and then nothing.

I climb off the dresser and Sam and Dean push it away from them. Dean runs over to me, not like he had far to go, and looks me over for any injuries. When he's satisfied he looks over at Sam.

"If there's anything wrong with my other baby I'm going to kill you," but all three of us knew that was an empty threat.

We all pile in the car and started driving. Sam figured out that the coordinates led to Black Water Ridge, Colorado.

Then Dean said that if we've haled ass we'd be there by morning then Sam said he had to be back by Monday.

So we dropped him off at campus. Then I noticed my watch had stopped working.

"Dean turn around," turns out he noticed the same thing only it was on his watch and on the car. We got back to campus and we both got out of the car.

"Dani stay here!" he yells to me as he runs to Sam room. Not long after he disappeared I noticed smoke. If him, Sam and Jess didn't come out soon I was going in after him whether he liked it or not.

I didn't have to wait long though because Dean showed up with Sam. He was pushing him back from the apartment. When I didn't see Jess I knew she was gone neither Sam nor Dean would have left her behind if she was still alive.

The fire department and ambulance showed up. As well as the police. Dean and I did the talking for him since he was in no condition to talk to them.

When we were done with them Dean told me what happened to Jess. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. It's not easy seeing someone you love die in front of you. I of all people should know. Dean and I walked over to the trunk, that's where Sam was.

"We've got work to do," he said while throwing a gun in the trunk. He shut it and we were off to Black Water Ridge.

_**Wow that's a long chapter. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are wanted. This is my first Supernatural fic. I just got done with two Resident Evil ones. So this is a little different. Review and let me know what you think. And I promise this is going to be different than the ones where there's a girl traveling with the Winchesters that ends up dating one of them. I'm going to try to mix it up a little bit. And if I use something that's in an other fic I apologize because if I put it in I didn't know it was in there.**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	2. Facing My Fears

_**WOW. Thank you guys for reading. When I woke up I checked my e-mail and I already had 7 e-mails. All that were either favorite story or story alerts. With one review in there. So that's to those that have been reading, I'm glad you enjoy it. I also do not own anything they say that's in the show. By the way I'm changing her last name to Colt.**_

**Loving A Winchester**

Chapter 2 Facing My Fears

God poor Sam, no one should ever see the person they love die like that. It takes a while for the nightmares to go away. I should know after I lost Justin I was sure I was never going to find love again, but I did I found love in Dean Winchester of all people.

Now I had heard story from other hunter about John and his two boys. Mostly how they either saved their lives or about how great of hunter they were. I head heard story from my father telling me that when he wasn't around any more and I needed help to contact the Winchesters. I knew not to argue because in this business you never knew how long you were going to live. Hell you were considered lucky if you lived past 35.

We stayed in Palo Alto for a week, digging around to see if we could find anything. But there never was. But Sam he was determined to find something anything that would lead us to Jessica's murderer. When it came time for her funeral we all went. Dean was even respectful enough that he put on his suit that he hated with passion and only wore when he needed to.

When everyone else left Dean and I walked back to the car to give Sam some time. I was grateful too after burning Justin and then burying his stuff to it looked like we had a funeral I swore I was never going to have to do that again. I haven't even told Dean about Justin or what happened. It's just a wound I'm not ready to reopen yet.

We went to the motel and got dressed in normal clothes and then got in the car and headed for Black Water Ridge, Colorado. Sam slept most of the way and that's understandable since he got the least amount of slept between the three of us. Then he about made me piss my pants. He just bolted straight up from where he was leaning.

"Jesus Christ!" I muttered under my breath. Evidently Dean found it hilarious because he just chuckled at me.

"An other nightmare?" Dean asked Sam after a moment. He just cleared his throat in an I don't want to talk about it manner. An moments pause. "Wanna drive?"

I just looked at him funny. Out of the last three and a half years we've been going out he's only let me drive his baby 5 times. And those were where he was too injured to even walk straight.

So then Sam goes on about how in his whole life Dean's never asked him that once. Then a chick-flick moment happens. As Dean likes to call them. Dean just decides not to argue with Sam when he says he's ok. Then Sam picks up the map and asks,

"Ok where are we?"

"Just outside of Grand Junction," still looking at the road. Since he just needs one hand to drive I grab one of his hands and lace our fingers together. He looks down at me and give me a small smile. Then he looks back at the road.

They get into a mini argument again. About how we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon. And about how we came up with nothing after a week.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years. It's no coincidence," Dean says somewhat sharply. Saying it as if he doesn't it's not going to register in Sam's head.

I was too busy looking at the map to even notice the conversation going on around me. I had heard of Black Water Ridge somewhere I just couldn't place my finger on it. That's an other thing about me I'm good with place like looking at it I can remember what happened but names I tend to forget. I still can't figure it out so I just give up. I hand the map back to Sam and lay my head on Dean's shoulder. As I close my eye I feel him place a kiss on the top of my head.

"We've got to find Dad Sam he'll know what to do," I hear Dean telling Sam. I hope he's right because we're going to need help.

"These coordinates he left us they're weird man," Sam says. I can't help but wonder.

"What's weird about them?" I ask from my spot on Dean's shoulder.

"There's nothing there. Nothing but woods," he says to us. I learned a long time ago never to question John Winchester because I'll never understand the man. But this time I can't help but question.

"Why the hell is he sending us to the middle of no where?" I asked. No one answered so I 'm guessing they didn't have a clue either. I shrugged and felt Dean pull me close. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled close. He pressed on the gas and we were on our way to Black Water Ridge.

I turned on some music hoping that would get rid of some of the tension in the air. I once again passed out before we even got there. I some how always manage to fall asleep in the car whenever I'm not driving.

"Baby girl you've got to wake up," Dean whispered in my ear. Turns out the went to the ranger station to get some information and now we're at the house of a guy who went missing in the woods. Turns out the guys sister lives here too. We headed up to the door, and since Sam and Dean were all pissy for some reason I knocked on the door.

"Hailey Collins? I'm Danielle, this is Sam and Dean. We're ranger with the park servos. We wanted to ask you a few questions about your brother, Tommy" I said when the door opened. Before she could say anything I already had my fake badge up at the door so she see it.

"Come on in," she said opening the screen door when she was satisfied it was real.

"Thank you," Dean said as we walked in. When I was already in the door I heard her ask about his car. I swear if it were legal to have to wives and a car he'd marry us both. We all walked into the dining room.

"Hailey if Tommy's not due back for an other couple of days how do you know somethings wrong?" I asked her. She walked back in from the kitchen with some food.

"He check in with us everyday by cell. But we haven't heard anything in over three days," she said to me. Looking over her shoulder I could tell Dean was checking out the food. Then Sam had to be Mr. Ass and say that maybe he can't get cell reception.

Eventually when all questions are asked and answered we leave. Hailey had showed us some videos her brother sent to her. I had her send them to me so I could check things out and see is there was anything I could make out.

Turns out though that Hailey was going out to BWR tomorrow to go find her brother herself. We get in the car and of course head to the nearest bar. Turns out Sammy's pretty good at the whole researching thing. He found out that BWR doesn't get a lot of traffic mainly camper, but this past April two campers went missing and were never found.

"Have any went missing before that?" I asked. I tend to be a little nosy. I ask question that people tend to answer anyways.

"!982 eight different people went missing, 1959, and in 1936," he said. I did the math in my head and it was twenty-three years in between all of them.

"Every twenty-three year," I stated. Sam flipped open his laptop and pulled up the video I had sent to him from my laptop. He played us one of the video and showed us three frames.

"That's three frames. A fraction of a second," he said. What ever the hell we're dealing with can move. And for some reason I keep thinking I've seen thins before I just can't remember when and where.

"One more thing in '59. One camper survived the 'grizzly' attack, just a kid," Sam said. And when he said he barely crawled out of the woods alive I felt my skin crawl.

I was getting tired so we went back to the motel and I passed out. When I woke up Dean and Sam where both gone. My phone vibrated. I had a text. I flipped open the phone and saw it was from Dean telling me to get my ass in gear we were heading out soon.

I got up and showered. Pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and a camo, skin tight t-shirt. I straightened my hair and put on a pair of army converse. By the time I was done Sam and Dean were just walking into the room.

"Ready babe?" Dean asked me. I nodded and we all piled into the car. We drove out to the woods and met up with Hailey, her brother and a ranger.

"Got room for three more?" Dean asked from my left. I just rolled my eyes. We walked closer to them.

"You want to come with us?" Hailey asked him. I like Hailey she had a comeback for everything Dean said. There was one part I had to smile at.

"Sweetheart I don't do shorts," he had said looking down at his jeans. I don't like Roy though he's just an ass. Thinking that Dean thinks it's a joke that Hailey's brother is missing. We know how dangerous it can be.

We walked long and eventually came to her brother's campsite. I just froze. I realized why this place sounded so familiar. This is the place where Justin was killed.

Justin was a hunter like me. He'd been hunting his whole life. It was a family business. We came here when we were 17. Our parents thought it was time that we went on a a hunt with out the parents. At the time though they had no idea what we were up against.

We got here about mid-day and decided to make camp. But when night feel the thing showed up and grabbed us both. When I came to Our parents had come to the cave and found us. I was hanging from the beams and Justin.

God there was so much blood. I almost didn't recognize him. When my dad cut me down I tried to run to him but my older brother grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. I think that that was the first time since I was 6 I had actually fallen apart and sobbed like a baby.

I wouldn't talk to anyone for months what finally snapped me out of it was the death of both my father and brother. I guess death just followed me ever where back then. We had come back to kill the son of a bitch. They didn't make it but I did, barely. I can still remember what happened to the three of them like it happened yesterday.

I knew I couldn't let the past interfere with this hunt other wise it could be the death of all of us. Dean had found something and called us all over. It was a set of tracks and my watch. I can't believe it's still here after all this time.

"It's mine," I whispered while grabbing it from him. I feel to my knees and let the tears fall. Justin had given it to me as a birthday present. I felt Dean wrap his arm around my shoulder but I just shrugged it off and stood up.

I curled the hand that had the watch in it into a fist and threw the watch into the woods.

"That's a part of my past I want to forget," I said. Of course Sam had to ask what it meant. "Seven years ago my boyfriend and I came out to these woods and some maniac tried to kill us. Evidently the the watch had fallen off when I was running. The man got the both of us and knocked us out. When I woke up my boyfriend was in pieces on the ground in front of me. I was tied to a beam. Our parents got worried when we didn't check in and they came looking for us. Not to long after that my dad, brother and I came back to find the son of a bitch. He got my brother and dad when they weren't looking"

"I shot him and called the police. Never found out what happened. I tried for years to forget about that part of my life and to move on. Yet life seems to have a different course for me," I said with more years running down my face. The more I tried to wipe them the faster they came.

After a few minutes they stopped coming. And I got back to business when I saw Hailey pick up what I'm assuming us her brother's phone.

"He could still be alive you know," I say to her. Wanting to help her in some way. Not even a second after I said that we heard someone or something yelling for help. Every single one of us that wasn't standing stood up.

Roy ran through first with his rifle, Dean pulled out and cocked his handgun and I pulled my Riot gun out of my back. So this is the order we all went in. Roy, Dean, me, Hailey, Ben, and Sam. We stopped when we got to a clearing. The same clearing were Justin and I were camping. Our campsite looked the same as Tommy's when I came back.

Looking around there was nothing. I had my Riot up ready to shoot when I needed to. I knew this was were the yelling came from. I never knew what killed Justin, or the rest of my family. Dad did though he had the guns he needed and I just grabbed one and shot. I didn't turn around because I knew I hit it when it yelled. So I ran out of the woods as fast as I could.

"Everyone back to camp," Sam commanded with urgency in his voice. When we got back to camp none of our stuff was there. Well my stuff was since I brought it with us. But everyone else's was gone. Like it just vanished out of thin air.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked. She had the same tone in her voice as I did when I asked Justin what was going on.

"It's smart it wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," Sam told her in an irritated voice. And of course him and Roy have to get into a fight. Then he walks over to where Dean and I are standing.

"I need to talk to you both, in private," then he walks away leaving us to follow in his wake. "Let me see Dad's journal," he says. Dean hands him the journal and goes to the Wendigo page.

"Come on Sam Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods or or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west," he says. He's right but then again Sam's right too. I don't know why I didn't see it from the beginning. My dad taught me every lore he knew and I memorized them. I just never thought of a Wendigo.

"Babe think about it the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice. My dad taught me every lore in the books and beyond that. And the last seven years I never once thought of a Wendigo until your brother said. It all makes perfect since," I said to him just wanting to hit myself for not realizing it sooner.

"Well that's great," he says then he holds up his gun and continues, "Then this is useless."

Sam pushes the journal back at Dean and tells us we need to get those people to safety. We all head back to the camp.

"Everyone listen up, time to go. This have gotten a little more complicated than we thought," Sam tells everyone. And I'm half tempted to ask Dean if Sam was always like this or if this was just the death of Jessica talking.

And then Sam almost spills the damn beans in an other fight with Roy. Roy just has to be so damn cocky. I mean Dean can be but not like that.

"GUYS! Shut the hell up. Sam do you think this thing with honestly let us go now that it knows we're here. Her brother could still be alive. Now I'm not going to let her go through the same pain I've been going through the last seven years, wondering what could have been. I wonder ever damn day what would have happened had they all lived. Would I have met Dean? I don't know. A part of me is grateful that it happened because it made me stronger and it led me to Dean. The other half can't help but wonder. Justin was the first person I feel in love with. No matter what happens people still love their first loves. I know people who are married but still have that place in there heart for that one person. Now if I can save her from the pain I went through loosing every person in my family then I sure as hell am going to do it," I say to everyone.

When my rant is finish I see Hailey walk towards me. She hugs me and whispers thank you. I return her hug and tell her it's my job.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it not in the dark," Dean says. So we set up camp drawing Anasazi symbols around us.

Of course Roy has to make fun of us but I don't let it get to me. I look over and see Sam all by himself. I nudge Dean and nod to Sam.

"Go talk to him I'll finish up here," I tell him. I watch him go over to Sam and start talking. Now Dean's the kind of guy where if he can avoid a chick-flick moment he will but if he needs to or feels like he needs to he'll willingly have one.

He puts up this tough guy image, but inside I know he's just a teddy bear. I go and sit by Hailey and Ben. We talk a bit. I told them some stories about Dean and I and hunting whatever we can get our hands on. At some point in there conversation we heard the voice again yelling for help.

Sam and Dean get up from there spot. Sam holding up a flash light and Dean cocking his gun.

"It's trying to draw us out, so stay cool and stay put," I tell every one. I put Hailey and Ben behind me not knowing if that would help.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asks. And I swear I'm so close to beating him into the ground. We hear it sound like it's getting attacked by something. And I hear Roy say that it's no grizzly. I'm half tempted to say no duh Sherlock. I pull out my gun and aim it somewhere out into the woods while Roy's doing the same. It starts circling the campsite. I grab Hailey and Ben and pull them into the middle telling them to stay put. Roy of course being the idiot he is starts shooting at the damn thing.

I hear it cry out in pain knowing Roy hit it at some point. The idiot goes outside the circle. Dean yells after him. He points at the three of us and tells us not to move. I want to argue by know that they need someone here with them.

They come back to camp with no Roy and I already know what happened. When they come back most of us go to sleep. Some one keeps watch. Sam offers to go first so Dean and I head over to a spot by a tree and lean against it. I lay my head in his chest and he wraps his arms around me tightly. I don't get much sleep though. About an hour in the nightmares start coming back. So I take second shift telling Sam to go to sleep.

I keep watch the rest of the time knowing that I'm not going to get much sleep anyway. I only get those nightmares around the time of their deaths. Tomorrow's the anniversary. After tonight I'll be able to sleep soundly. That's just how it works.

When morning comes we're all spread out. Sam's sitting against a tree stump and Dean and I are explaining about our job.

"These things aren't supposed to be real," Hailey says while we were explaining.

"I wish we could tell you different," Dean tells her. And I know he means it. Those that don't grow up like this we wish never have to face something like it.

They start talking about it all. When she asks us how we know about this stuff Dean tell her it's a family business for him. She looks at me looking for an answer.

"It started with my great-great-grandfather Samuel Colt. Ever generation has been hunters the girls are no different," I tell her and Dean. Dean knew my dad hunted I just never told him that much about my family. Sam walks back over to us.

"Ok we've got half a chance in the day light. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch," he says to us. I just have to smile. Whatever Dean said to him must have gotten through.

"Well hell you know we're in," Dean says with a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Wendigo is a Cre Indian word, means evil that devours. They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Some time an Indian or a frontiers man, miner, or a hunter. The list goes on and on," I tell her. When she asks how a man turns into one of those I continue with my story.

"The stories always the same. During a harsh winter a guy would find himself starving. Completely cut off from food and supplies. Will do anything to survive. Eating members of his tribe or camp," I say.

"Like the Donner Party," Ben says. I smile and nod.

"You know your history. Cultures all over believe that eating human flesh gives a person different abilities. Speed, strength, immortality. You eat enough of it. Over the years you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry," I stop there not knowing if she's going to want to hear the next part or not.

I end up having to continue though when she asks if that true how could Tommy still be alive. When I tell her she doesn't want to know she insists on me telling her so I once again continue with the story.

"More than anything a Wendigo know how to survive long winters without food. Hibernating for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive, storing them so it can feed whenever it wants. If Tommy's alive it keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We've got to track it back there," I stop knowing that she's going to ask more questions.

"So how do we stop it then?" She asks. I shake me head with a smirk.

"Gun are useless, so are knives. Basically we've got to torch the sucker," I tell her. Sam, Dean and I get what we need to kill the son of a bitch. Then we all head out.

At some point we ended up splitting up. Hailey and I were together and the other three were together. We had to spilt up because of the Wendigo. All the sudden I heard Hailey scream not a loud scream that would alert the others but loud enough it got my attention and I turned around as fast as I could. I saw the thing right in front of me. I scream right before it knocked me out.

**Dean's POV**

Damn it! We all got separated. Dani and Hailey were together. And Sam, Ben, and I were together. God I can't let anything happen to her. Then we all heard a scream. I know that scream, it's Dani.

"Dani!" I yelled in her direction before I took off. I ran as fast as I could but by the time we got there they were both gone. "Damn it!" I screamed.

I looked at Sam and saw he had Dani's make shift bomb. We looked in every direction, no sign of either of them.

"If it keeps it's victims alive why did it kill Roy?" I heard Ben ask a little while later. I couldn't even think straight. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself.

"Probably because Roy shot at it and he pissed it off," I heard Sam tell him. I stepped on something that I knew wasn't a rock. I moved my foot and smiled.

"Sammy! Get over here," I yelled to him while picking up an M&M. "It's better than bread crumbs."

We followed the trail of M&M's and came across an abandoned mine shaft. We crawled through the opening in the fencing door. We headed down the tunnel and ahead of us was nothing but darkness. We heard a growl. Sam turned off the flash light and I pulled Ben over to the wall.

Ben let out a sound so I covered his mouth as not to let the Wendigo know we're here. When it was gone I let him go and we continued the way it came. At one point all three of us stepped on some old boards and they gave way underneath us.

The three of us land in a pile. Some skeletons freaked Ben out. And we all stood up. I looked around and immediately saw Dani. I ran to her and tried to wake her up. Sam and Ben went over to Hailey.

"Dani. Baby. Baby girl you've got to wake up. Let me see those pretty blue eyes of yours," I say to her. When she doesn't wake up I check for a pulse and relax somewhat when I find one. I shake her a little more. She finally opens her baby blues and looks at me.

"Thank God," she sighs. I take my knife out at cut her down. When I grab her around the waist she yelps.

"I'm fine just sore from hanging there," she tells me. I feel her ribs just in case and she's right. I see Sam and Ben cutting Hailey down. I pick Dani up and place her next to the wall. Sam and Ben do the same with Hailey. When Dani asks where it is I tell her it's gone for now. I pull her close and let myself relax a little.

Hailey gets up and walks over to who I assume is her brother. He wakes up and Sammy cuts him down. I look down to Dani and I's left and see some flare guns.

"Sam," I call to him. "These will work." Ben and Hailey put their brothers arms around their shoulder and I pull Dani up into my arms not wanting to let her go. We start walking out when we hear the Wendigo com home for dinner.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Sam?" I ask him. He nods and I put Dani on the ground and pass her over to Sam.

I start yelling things at the son of a bitch trying to get him to come after me long enough to get them out of here.

**Dani's POV**

God my boyfriend is such an idiot. He puts me on the ground and starts yelling thing at the Wendigo. All of us start moving again, with Sam and I in front. Sam passes me to Ben since Hailey's got Tommy. He points the flare gun around looking to see if it's anywhere nearby.

Sam tells us to go ahead he'll catch up. So the four of us are running as best as we can. We don't get far before Sam catches back up with us. We end up at a dead end.

"Shit!" I curse under my breath. Then I hear,

"Hey!" it turns around and there's Dean with the flare gun pointing at it. He pulls the trigger and bulls eye. He hits him. It burns into a pile of ash. "Not bad huh?"

I just smile at him. We all go around the pile and Dean picks me up again.

"Dean I can walk on my own. I'm not crippled," I tell him but he won't hear any of it. We head back into the woods and when we get out we call for the police and ambulance. The police ask us a couple question and what not. Dean makes a paramedic look at me when there was nothing wrong with me.

Ben was sitting in the ambulance with Tommy and Hailey walked over to us.

"How can I thank you? If it weren't for you everyone else probably would have given up and we would have left," she told me.

"You can thank me by taking care of yourself and your brothers. Sam and Dean, they're all I have. You still have your brother. Hold onto that," I tell her.

A medic comes over and asks her if she's going to ride with her brother. She gives me a hug and she walks to the ambulance while I walk over to Sam and Dean.

"You ok?" Dean asks me while wrapping an arm around me.

"I swore to myself I'd never go back into those woods. Yet it seems this job as a different plan for me," I told them.

"God I hate camping," Dean says. Sam and I both agree. "You know we're going to find Dad right?"

"Yea I know. In the mean time, I'm driving," he says with a smirk. Dean looks down and grabs the keys and tosses them to Sam. he catches them and we pile back into the car. Another job done. More lives saved and a past revisited.

_**God this chapter's longer than the last. I'd like to repeat I don't own any of the characters other than Dani. I'm going to try to have another chapter up tonight but no promises. I don't know if I'll have one up tomorrow. I'll try, even if that means I have to miss my shows I'll try. I'm using the episode to help me write so a lot of the dialogue is going to be coming from the show just to let you guys know. And so I don't get sued I'm stating again that I don't own anything coming from the show. Keep reading and reviewing.**_

_**Lots Of Love.**_


	3. Dean's Secret Talent

_**Ok head up. You'll notice for the most part I'm doing the episodes in order. But I'm only going to do the episodes I like. I mean I like them all but some I don't like that well. So I'm going to do the one's I really like.**_

**Loving A Winchester**

Chapter 3 Dean's Secret Talent

Things had gotten better for us. Sam had his moments where I just wanted to beat him up. My nightmares were gone. Sam and I got to know each other a little better. I mean we didn't really have time to talk during the hunts and whatever. I've gotten better about sleeping all the time in the car.

Here we are in a diner. Dean and I are reading the paper. Evidently a young girl drowned in a lake and her body was never found. They had a funeral for closer or whatever. Then our waitress comes over asking if we need anything else.

Dean just looks up and shakes his head then goes back to the paper. I ask her for the check. Sam had sat down at the table right before she asked if we needed anything. I was sure he was about to go into shock. Dean didn't flirt. That's another thing about our relationship we only flirt with others when we have to.

"Here take a look," Dean says to Sam while passing him the paper. "Think I got one." He goes and explains the case. 18 goes to the lake for a swim but never walks back out. No body had been found. The girl was the third drowning this year.

None of the other bodies were found either. And another fight breaks out about us finding doing more to find John. When that man doesn't want to be found he'll make sure he's not found. I just stay out of the fight.

When the two of them are done I ask how far it was. We paid for our food and left. Headed to our destination and drove over to the Carlton house. We walked up to the door and Will Carlton, the victim's brother, answered the door.

We headed down to the lake and asked him some questions. He told us that she went out for a swim, when she was about 100 yards out she was dragged under. She was a varsity swimmer there's no way in hell she would have just drowned.

I asked him if there was any splashing or anything like that. When he said no I said if he'd seen any shadows or footprints along the shore. After answering my questions he asked us what we thought was out there.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean told him. And of course Sam wanted to get on a touchy subject and ask the dad some questions. I mean come on Sam the guy just lost his daughter he's not going to want to talk. No parent should ever have to bury their children.

We got into the car and headed for the police station. We were playing wildlife serves people. Sam went into explanation with the sheriff and he told us that there was no carnivores in the lake. And that there was nothing big enough to pulled down a person unless is was Nessy, the Loch Ness Monster.

I kind of went off into my own little world not paying much attention to what was going on around me. That was until I heard that it wasn't going to be a problem much longer.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I think he was a little shocked because that was the first thing I had said since we stepped into the office. He went onto explain about the dam falling apart and the feds weren't giving them the money to fix it.

Not long after that we were interrupted by a woman who didn't look much older than Dean and I. The sheriff told us that she was his daughter. We introduced ourselves to her. Her name is Andrea Barr. You could tell something happened when the sheriff mentioned the lake.

A little boy with red hair stepped out from behind her. When Dean tried to talk to him he just walked away. Lucas was his name. Turns out something happened and it had to have been big if he's not talking any more.

Andrea left Lucas with her dad and took us to a motel. While we were walking Dean tried to make conversation about kids saying how great they were but it just wasn't working.

"Kids are great?" Sam asked him.

"Babe name three kids that you even know," I said. He took a breath and tried to think of any kids he knew. Sam and I just walked away laughing to ourselves.

"I'm thinking," he calls after us. We get a room and Dean and I start sorting through the cloths seeing what ones needed washing or if they could wait until the next hunt. Sam heads straight for the table and flips open the laptop.

"So there are the three drowning this year and there have been six more spread out over the last 35 years. None of those bodies were found either. If something's out there it's picking up it's pace," he said to us.

"So what we've got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked.

"The whole lake monster theory. It bugs me. Loch Ness, Lake Champlain. There are literally hundred of eye witness accounts. But here there's nothing, babe. Whatever is there nobodies living to talk about it," I tell him.

"Wait Barr. Christopher Barr. Where've I heard that name before?" Dean asked. Andrea Barr. I'm sure of it.

"Christopher Barr. The victim in May. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father. He took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kids got rescued," the whole time Sam was reading this you could see the look on Dean's face. He hated that Lucas had to see that. I do too. we both know how it feels to see a parent die. Well in my case two parents but still.

"Maybe we have an eye witness after all," Sam said. You could see Dean wasn't happy to open up that wound for the kid but he knew it had to be done if we wanted to stop people from drowning.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over," he said. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it so he'd know I was there for him. We piled into the car and went to the one place where kids like to go. The park.

When we got there Sam and I stayed and talked with Andrea and Dean went off to talk to Lucas.

**Dean's POV**

I walked over to Lucas to see if I could get anything out of him that could help him. When I go to Lucas I saw he was coloring and had his little army men next to him.

"Hey, Lucas. How's it going?" I asked him. I knelt down in front of where he was. I tried to see if he'd do anything when I grabbed one of his little army men. Nothing.

"So crayons are more your thing. That's cool. Chicks dig artists. Hey these are pretty good," I told him while I was flipping through his drawings. They really were good for a kid his age.

I sat with him for a minute and started drawing. I said I wasn't so bad my self at art but I'm a sucky drawer.

"You know I'm thinking you can hear me. You just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age I saw something, anyway maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or believe you. I want you to know that I will," I said to him. I told him he didn't even have to say anything he could just draw me a picture.

But I still got nothing out of him. I gave him my picture of Dad, Mom, Sam, and I. I set the picture down and started walking back towards Dani and Sam.

**Dani's POV**

I watched Dean and Lucas together and couldn't help but think how great of a father Dean would be. I watched Dean get up and walk back towards us. Andrea was telling us how Lucas hasn't said a word. Not even to her. By that time Dean was standing next to me.

"Not since his dad's accident," she said not wanting to go into full detail. You know what's funny ever since we got to BWR my powers haven't been working the same. Hell they haven't been working at all. I remember my dad telling me at some point my powers are not going to work anymore. And I'm kind of glad they're not.

"They doctor's are saying it's a kind of post traumatic stress," she said while shaking her head slightly.

"It can't be easy, for either of you," I said to her.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. But when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw," she said looking over to where he was.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with," Dean said no doubt talking from our experiences. We've had to deal with a lot of shit no kid should go through.

"He used to have so much live. To be honest it was hard to keep up with him. Now he just sits there drawing his pictures and playing with his army men. I just wish. Hey sweetie," she said when he stood next to her and Dean.

He hands Dean a picture and from the look on Andrea's face that's not normal for him. Dean gently takes the picture from Lucas saying thanks in the process. In the picture is a house with a red roof and green grass everywhere. When Dean says thank you for the third time Lucas turns around and walks back to his stuff.

The next morning Sam comes in the motel from where ever the hell he went.

"I think it's safe to rule out Nessy. I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead," he told us sitting on the bed next to us.

"He drowned?" Dean asked.

"Yea. In the sink," I would have laughed had this been any other time but, it wasn't funny now. Seriously though the sink of all places the sink.

"So were dealing with something else. Water wrath or demon. Something that controls water," I say then pause as it hits me. "Water that comes from the same source."

"The lake," Dean answers the unasked question.

"It explains everything," I continue and at dumb and dumbber's confused looks I continue. "The lake draining it will be dry soon so it's upping the body. Whatever it is whatever it wants it's running out of time. And if it can get through the pipes it can get to anyone. So no ones safe."

"There's one thing for sure this has got something to do with Bill Carlton," Sam said. Dean interrupted saying how it took both his kids. "And I've been asking around Chris Barr, Bill Carlton's godson."

We head over to the Carlton house and find Mr. Carlton sitting out on the dock. We try to ask him some question but he just asks us to leave.

As we head to the car Dean stops, looks at the Carlton house and pulls out the picture Lucas gave him. We drive over to Andrea's house to see if she'll let us talk to Lucas. Because we know Bill knows more than he's telling and obviously Lucas does too since he gave us the picture.

"I'm sorry I don't think it's a good idea," she said to Dean.

"I just need to talk to him just for a few minutes," he almost begs her.

"He won't say anything. What good is it going to do?" She asks us. She is one stubborn woman. Now I know why Dean gets frustrated with me. I'm like 3 times worse.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there," I say to her hoping that she might listen to a woman.

"My husband, the others they just drowned," she said right back to us. I walked right up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"If you honestly believe that then we'll go, but if even think that there's a slight chance it could be more you need to let us speak to your son," I tell her. She finally gives in. We all walk up the stairs. Dean walks in pulling me with him.

"Hey Lucas. It's me Dean. This is my girlfriend Dani. You know I wanted to thank you again for that last drawing, but the thing is we need your help again," he says to him. Lucas just continues drawing. Dean pulls out the last picture and lays it down.

"How did you know to draw this?" He asks. Both of us knowing that we're not going to get an answer from him.

"Lucas did you know something bad was going to happen?" I asked him. When he didn't answer I continued. "Maybe you could nod your head yes or no."

Still I got nothing. Then I looked at Dean and he nodded for me to continue. That was how we worked one of us talked then the other talked. It was my turn. Next time it'd be his turn.

"You're scared. It's ok. I understand. See when I was a little bit older than you I saw something real bad happen to my dad and brother. And Dean when he was about your age he saw something real bad happen to his mom. And we were both scared. See Dean he still had his dad and brother. But me, I was left by myself. I had no other family. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Me, I didn't talk to anyone for months and months"

"I was scared and confused. I didn't know what to do. But Lucas his mom and my dad and brother. We knew they wanted us to be brave, I think about it everyday. And I do my best to be brave everyday," I said. My voice at this point was starting to crack. Dean knew how hard it was for me because I never talk about my family.

"And maybe your dad wants you to be brave too," I stopped and let a few tears go. But I wipe them as quickly as they came. Lucas set the crayon he was using down and looked up at us. He looked through is pictures and handed us one.

"Thanks Lucas," Dean said. I gave Lucas a smile. Dean stood up and held out a hand for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We walked out of Lucas' room and down the stairs. We thanked Andrea and we walked out to the car.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that until his dad died," Dean said. I just sat quietly afraid if I said anything I was going to start crying again. I hated talking about my family. I was the last Colt left and who knew how much loner I was going to be alive.

"There are some cases where going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam said.

"So whatever is out there, Lucas is tapping into it some how? I mean it's only a matter of time before someone else drowns, so if you've got a better lead please," Dean said. I don't think either one of them as noticed that I'm still sitting here.

Then they start talking about the house in the picture. Dean whining how there's about a thousand yellow two stories around and Sam saying how there probably less than a thousand of those.

"Dean what Danielle said back at the house about mom you never told me that before," he said. I let a smile appear on my face knowing that I was the only other person besides Dean that knew about that.

"It's no big deal," he says. After Sam doesn't say anything he looks back at him,"Oh God we're not going to have to hug or anything, right?"

Sam and I both just laugh. Eventually we find the house. We knock on the door to find a little old lady living here. We ask her some questions about the boy that lived her. His name was Peter Sweeny. Peter and Bill Carlton were friends so we went back to the Carlton house to talk to Bill.

When we get there we go around to the dock only to see Bill drive out onto the lake in a boat. The three of us run to the dock yelling at him to stop and turn around. He looks back at us and then the boat goes flying through the air.

I scream and turn into Dean. He holds me close and then pulls me to the car. We all get in in the front seat and head towards the police station. When we get there we see Andrea and Lucas.

"Sam, Dean, Danielle. I didn't expect to see you here," she says setting whatever is in her hands on her chair.

Andrea and the sheriff get to talking. I don't really hear because my focus is on Lucas. He's just sitting in his chair rocking back and forth. When the sheriff said that they should go home Lucas looks up terrified.

He jumps out of his chair and grabs hold of Dean's arm pulling at it like he's scared to go home.

"Lucas. Lucas. Lucas it's ok,it's ok, it's ok. Hey Lucas it's ok, it's ok" Dean tells him running his hand over the little boys head. After a few he calms down even for Andrea to get him out the door. Dean and I look after him worried.

"Ok just so I'm clear you see something attack Bill's boat. Sending Bill, who's a very good swimmer by the way, into the drink and you never see him again," the sheriff says. And then we find out we're in trouble. He found out we're not really from the wildlife service.

So he gives us the choice. He can arrest us for impersonating government officials and material witnesses to Bill Carlton's murder or we can chalk it all up to a bad day, get into the car, put this town into our rearview mirror and near come back.

So we picked door number two. We ran to the car as fast as we could without looking funny and drove off.

Dean stops at a red light. I can tell he's thinking because when he's thinking he gets this pouty look on his face and his forehead scrunches up. When Sam tells him it's a green light he turns heading about towards the town instead of going towards the interstate. I understand because I don't think this case is completely closed.

Sam argues that the case is finished but he can't really do anything when one he's not driving and two he's out numbered.

"Why would you guys think that the case isn't over?" He asks us. I let Dean answer that question.

"Because Lucas was really scared man," he says while looking at the road.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asks slightly shocked. He thinks he's shocked now just wait.

"I just don't want to leave this town till I know that kid's ok," he says. I can't help but smile. Dean might not think it but he's great with kids. Any kids would be lucky to have him as a father.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam asks him. Dean pauses a moment before answering.

"Shut up." For once the great Dean Winchester doesn't have a comeback. We drive to the house and get out of the car. Walking up the porch just as Dean was getting ready to ring the door bell Lucas throws open the door, hyperventilating.

"Lucas? Lucas?" Dean says putting his hands on Lucas' shoulders. Lucas runs back into the house Dean looks back at Sam and I. We all run into the house after Lucas. We run up the stairs after him. We find him at the bathroom door. Dean pulls him away from the door and passes him to me.

He kicks open the door and him and Sam run in. I hold onto Lucas as best I can. Dean and Sam grab Andrea under water and try to pull her up. They got her up once and then she was pulled back down. Eventually they get her out of the tub.

When she's back in normal clothes we all head downstairs. Sam asks her some questions about what happened while Dean and I are looking through all the old photo albums. We just keep flipping through until we find one with Peter in it.

Andrea, Lucas, and Sam are in the living room just talking when Dean and I come back. Dean places the photo album in front of her asking if she recognizes any of the kids in the pictures. She points out her dad.

"Chris Barr's drowning. Wasn't connected to Bill Carlton. He was connected to the sheriff," I state.

"Bill and the sheriff. They were both involved with Peter," Sam says making the same connection I did.

"What about Chris? My dad what are you talking about?" Andrea asks completely confused. I see Dean looking over at Lucas and I see why. He's just standing at the door looking at the window.

"Lucas? Lucas what is it?" Dean asks. Lucas just walks over to the door and opens it. The four of us follow him wondering where the hell he's taking us. After a few minutes of walking Lucas stops. I tell Andrea to take Lucas back to the house and to lock the doors.

Sam walks back to the car to get the shovels. We start digging and after a while we come across an old bike.

"Who are you?" I hear from behind me. I also hear the sound of a gun being cocked. I turn around to see Jake holding a gun at us. "How did you know that was there?" He asks us.

"What happened you and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike. You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried," Dean says to him. We stand there a few minutes with Jake just pointing the gun at us.

We start talking again how him and Bill killed Peter and how Peter's spirit is seriously pissed off. After we tell him that it's going to take and drown every person he loves until he has nothing left he tells us what happened.

He tells us how they always bullied Peter for being the smallest and how they were holding his head under the water and how they held it under too long. He drowned and they let the body go and it sank.

"Alright listen to me, all of you, we need to get you as far away from this lake as we can right now," Dean tells them in his authoritative voice. Andrea looks to her left and gasps. We all look the same way to discover why.

Lucas was hanging off the dock trying to get to something in the water.

"Lucas!" Jake yells to him. We all started running. I was in front because of my fast feet.

"Lucas!' Dean yells as we were running.

"Lucas! Baby stay where you are!" I hear Andrea yell to him from somewhere behind me. I see an arm come out of the water and grab Lucas. It pulls him into the water and God knows where. We all ran into the clearing. Jake stopped short seeing Peter's head sticking out of the water.

Sam, Dean, Andrea and I still keep running.

"Sam, Dean stay on the dock with Andrea! I'll get Lucas!" I yell to them. You can tell Dean wants to argue but doesn't partly because I'm already in the water. I dove into the water from on the dock. I dive as far as I can go until I have to come up for air.

I look at the dock and shake my head. I go back down and after about two minutes I see Lucas. I grab him and push off from the bottom. I swim as fast as I can breaking the surface. When I break surface with Lucas in my arms you could see everyone relax. Mainly Dean and Andrea.

I swim over to the dock as best I can with Lucas in my arms. Dean grabs Lucas and hands him over to Sam and Andrea. Then he turns back to me and pulls me out of the water. When I'm standing he checks me over for any injuries. When he's done he pulls me to him and hugs me so tight I could have sworn he broke a rib. He pulled back and kissed hard with relief. We looked over at Lucas and saw he was ok. We walked them both back to the house and then went to the car to get come clothes to change into. Well for me at least. When I was done getting dressed we went back to the motel to get a room.

When we got back we all crashed on the beds. The next morning we all got dressed and packed up. We threw the stuff in the car.

"Baby we can't save everyone," I tell him while hugging him. I feel his arms go around me and pull me close. He kisses the top of my head and gives me a small smile.

"Yea I know," he says. We hear some yell our names. We turn around to see Andrea and Lucas.

"Hey," Dean says.

"I'm glad we caught you. We just uh we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself," she tells us. Lucas looks up at her and asks,

"Can I give it to them now?" Dean and I smile at each other glad that he's talking and knowing that he's going to be ok. She nods and gives him a kiss on the head.

"Come on Lucas. How about you, me, and Danielle load this in the car," He says to the little boy taking the plate from him and crouching down to his size.

We walk over to the car and he opens the door to the bad seat. He places the food on the seat and then sits down on the floor of the car.

"Alright if you're going to be talking now this is a very important phrase. I want you to repeat it back to me one more time," Dean says to Lucas.

"Zeppelin rules!" he said. I can't help but smile.

"That's right. Up high," the two of them high five. Then I take my chance to talk to Lucas.

"Take care of your mom, ok Lucas," I tell him. Those two are all they've got beside friends. But that's not the same. Sam and Andrea walk over to the car to talk to us.

Andrea thanks us all one more time. We just nod and smile. I climb into the car and Sam and Dean pile in on either side of me. We're once again driving to no where in particular. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Last chapter for the night. I promise to try and have a chapter up tomorrow but it just depends on how much homework I am tomorrow. I'm going to try though, I make no promises. Read and review. Thank you all those that do read and to those that do review. It's much appreciated.**_

_**Lots Of Love**_


	4. Seriously?

_**I'm so sorry guys things have been crazy lately but I promise to try and write as much as I can when I have free time. I want to say again that I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters I only own Danielle so far. And that a lot of the dialogue is coming straight from the show not all of it but a lot of it.**_

**Loving A Winchester**

Chapter 4 Seriously!?

Oh My God! When will I ever get a break? We just exercised a demon and met Bloody Mary herself and I nearly got killed by a shape-shifter.

Now we're sitting at a cafe drinking coffee, obviously, on our way somewhere close to Iowa. I've been there once. That's where I hunted my first werewolf. Damn I hate those bitches. Always biting and scratching at you. They're just not nice.

"Anything?" I ask Sam who had just come back from the pay phone. He was calling around again seeing if anyone had seen John. I knew I should have said something right then because I saw Dean deflate a little. When you say that you knew he had some smart ass comment to say. Some were funny others just weren't nice.

"I even had them check the FBI's missing person data bank. No John does fitting Dad's description. I ran his plates for traffic violations," He said very irritated. I would be too if I was trying to find my dad and everywhere I checked no sign of him anywhere.

"Sam maybe John just doesn't want to be found. Now before you say anything, I'd love to find John and for all of us to work together again. But when John does something it's for a reason. Just like everything we do is for a reason," I told him and then I though about my words and added," Most of the time anyway."

"Ok check this out. News item out of Plains Courier, Ancany, Iowa. 'Bout 100 miles from here," Dean said to Sam while turning the laptop in his direction.

"Mutilated body found by the victim's car parked on 9 mile road. Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eye witness, who's name has been with held, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible," Sam read from the online paper. Damn where have I heard 9 mile road from?

I know I've heard it somewhere I just can't remember where. See there's the whole I remember names and places deal. I just can't put them together. I really need to start working on that.

"Could be something interesting," I said with a look on my face. I don't know how I looked but I knew I had one because Dean was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. And the only time he does that is when I have a face or someone says something he thinks is funny but he doesn't want to say anything.

"Yea. Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything doesn't mean it's the invisible man," Sam said. And I knew Dean was going to say something. No matter what it is, unless it's John, Dean always tries to get the last word in.

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out," there he goes. He knew Sam would go for it. Yet Dean and I both knew that John would check his sources before driving all that way and it be nothing at all.

So we got up, headed for the car and where on our way to Iowa. This time though in the car I decided to preoccupy myself with something. I grabbed my sudoku puzzle book and started playing. Dean always hates when I play them because I can get through them so much faster than he can. Even when he checks and looks at the back where all the answers are.

When we get there we head directly to the school and head over to the dorms. Dean pulls the car over and shuts it off. Looking straight ahead you can see some kids working on their car. We step out of the car and head inside.

Walking in Dean wraps his arm around me so that the guys know I'm off limits. Because let me tell you there was a lot of leering. Now I don't mind it if it's coming from Dean but from anyone else then we have a problem.

We walk into a dorm where a guy wearing yellow sweatpants is painting his body purple. I arch an eye brow and just look at him. He looks over at us and asks us who we are.

"We're your new roommates," Dean says pointing to himself and Sam. We all walk in and they get to talking. Dean sits down in a beanbag and I sit in his lap resting my head on his shoulder. He picks up a magazine flipping through it while talking to the kid.

We found out that the guy who was murdered on 9 mile road was out with his girlfriend Lori Sorenson, the reverend's daughter. And knowing Dean as well as I do he's going to want to head over to the church to talk to her.

So we're now on our way to church. Dean's going to have a problem with that one. No cursing or anything like that. I can't help but think how weird this day is going to turn out.

When we get to the church services had already started. So we walked in trying to be quiet but of course Dean doesn't shut the door softly so everyone turns to look at us when they hear a big bang. I say sorry and we go over to an open area.

We listen to Reverend Sorenson's sermon. And I remember going to church every Sunday and confessing my sins to Paster Jim, an old friend of my fathers. Paster Jim was a hunter too but he hardly ever hunted anymore. He hunted when his help was needed. Most of the time though he was at the church.

I remembered listening whatever priest was at that church. I remembered everything about church. I never told Dean that I used to go to church. This is the first time in almost four years that I've stepped foot inside a church.

When the service was over we all headed outside. I was still deep in my own little dream world. And before I know it we're heading over to Lori. The reverend's daughter.

"My name is Sam this is my brother Dean and his girlfriend Danielle. We just transferred here, to the university," Sam said. And obviously we just "transferred" small town just about everyone knows everyone.

Then I once again disappeared into my own little world. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying but evidently it seemed like I was listening because Dean didn't nudge me like he normally does when I don't pay attention.

Eventually Reverend Sorenson came over and Dean started talking to him. When they started walking he grabbed my arm and pulled me along. So we walked with the minister talking and what not while Sam got the inside scoop from Lori.

So after a few minutes Sam came over to Dean and I and said we had to go. We thanked the reverend and said goodbye. We got back into the car and drove to the library.

"So you believe her?" I asked Sam in the library. We were walking down the aisle heading somewhere. I didn't really know where, I just knew to follow. He said he did.

"Yea I think she's hot too," Dean said and I slapped him on the back of the head. "I love you though." I just shook my head. I know Dean wouldn't cheat on me as long as he could help it. He just said stuff like that and that was it.

And he knew as long as he didn't do anything then we were ok most of the time.

"No man there's something in her eyes. And get this she said she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body hanging upside down over the car," Sam said and it hit me. I know where I've heard 9 mile road.

"Bloody body suspended. That sounds like," Dean said. Evidently we were all thinking the same thing.

"Yea I know. The Hook-man legend," Sam said. I was still some what in awe. Out of all the legends the Hook-man legend had to be my favorite.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't think we're dealing with the hook-man here," Dean said while shaking his head.

"Think about it Dean. Ever urban legend has a source. Place where it all began," I said to him. He just wasn't giving up.

"Yea but what about the phantom scratches, and the tire punctures, and the invisible killer?" He asked Sam and I.

"Maybe the man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam said. He got Dean thinking I could tell. Dean had all sorts of faces. He had a thinking face, an angry face, happy face, sad face, confused face. Any kind of face you name it.

We went to the front desk and asked for some records from the past. We started leafing through trying to find some way that the hook-man could be attached to this town. After about a couple hours Sam finally found SOMETHING.

"Hey check this out," he said to us. Dean and I stood up from our place at the table and walked over to him.

"1862 a priest named Jacob Carns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Right here some of the deceased were found in there beds while others were found suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh," Sam read to us. That is one mad priest.

"Get this the murder weapon, looks like the priest lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook," Dean said. I was just in disbelief. A priest doing something like that. Then again some people you never really know. Then I noticed something.

"Look where all this took place," I told them. They looked and saw what I saw. It all took place at 9 mile road.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed," I said. Dean just looked in shocked mostly. Not knowing what to say. Then of course he found something to say.

"Nice job Dr. Bagman. Let's check it out," he said. Then he walked away leaving Sam and I to follow in his wake. We left the library heading God knows where.

We head over to 9 mile road. We get there and I stay in the car wanting nothing to do with this one. I just had a feeling that something was going to happen. And of course not even five minutes and a cop comes out of the bushes. Yelling at Sam and Dean to get on the ground. When they are he yells for me to get out of the car and on the ground.

We get taken into the station. And the next morning we're released. I of course had to use my chest in order for the guy to believe the story Dean and I were telling him. We walked out of the station and headed for the car. Before we even get there the cops are running out and rushing into their cars.

"Well that can't be good. Can it?" I said to them. We piled into the car and followed the police cruiser. When we got to the destination we found out that an other girl had been killed. We looked and saw Lori sitting in the back of an ambulance.

We drove around to the back since there wasn't anyone back there. When Dean shut off the car we all got out. We hopped up over the wall like thing and then went past the garage. Sam and Dean were talking but I barely heard a word they said.

Then two girls came out of the house and we all backed up against the house. Dean stuck his head around and almost knowing what I was going to do if he even said one word about them he stuck he head back out. All though he was a little slow Sam was helping up to the second story window. Both Sam and Dean gave me a boost and I crawled up over the edge.

Without waiting for the two idiots I crouched down and walked over to the window. I crawled in trying to make as little noise as possible, but that didn't work out because Sammy thought it'd be funny to fall on top of me. And then to top it all off Dean landed on the both of us.

"UGG. Guys stop arguing and get the HELL off of me. I would prefer to breath and have every bone in one piece. But if the two of you don't stop arguing I'm going to have some serious health problems and the cops in the other room are going to hear you and arrest all our asses," I say to them in as loud of a whisper as I can without the cops over hearing us.

They got off and Dean helped me up saying sorry and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. We walk over to the closet door and looked through the crack to see if the cops had left yet. They hadn't so we stayed looking through the crack. When they left we walked out the door and stayed out of sight until we were 100% sure that they were gone.

Walking into the room you could tell that there was no mercy shown for the poor girl. There was blood all over the sheets and on the floor but what caught my eye was the writing on the wall.

"Guys check this out. 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light.' That's right out of the legend," I say to them. When I'm done I notice the symbol at the bottom. A symbol I've seen before just can't remember. I really need to start remembering this better.

"Classic hook-man alright. That's definitely a spirit," Dean said while tapping his noise.

"Yeah. I've never smelt ozone this strong before," Sam said. Come to think of it neither have I. I've seen ectoplasm, but I've never smelt ozone that strong before.

Looking over at Dean I can see that he's looking out the window probably trying to look for any problems we might have. That's definitely something we all need to work on. We know how to get the job done we just tend to forget a lot of the time to check for problems. That's the thing about the three of us the only time we really remember to check for problems is when there are cops around or it's a really really serious hunt.

"Hey check that out. Look familiar to either of you?" Sam asked us looking at Dean and I. I nodded my head while Dean just looked confused. We headed back down to the car not knowing what to expect. You never know if you're going to get caught by the cops at some point, you also hope in the process that they don't recognize you at all. Some places you have to came back to to get the job done and some people remember at times.

"It's the same symbol," Sam says showing Dean and I the picture of the hook the priest and put in for his hand.

"Looks like it's Mr. Jacob Carns," I say. Dean goes on saying how we should find the son of a bitch and burn the bones. Of course nothing is as easy as it seems is it? Because turns out that he was buried in an unmarked grave. So that was going to make our job just a little bit harder.

Sammy goes on saying something. I tuned out because he was using such big words and I hadn't had my coffee so my mind didn't catch up to all the words he used. But my mind jumped back in when Dean mentioned Lori.

So Sammy ends up going to the library while Dean and I go to a party. Huh if this is all you really do at college then maybe it's not so bad. Then again you'd still have to go to classes and some of them were at ungodly hours in the morning.

Sammy tells us what he found out about why the hook-man would be connected to Lori. Something about both people being men of religion and then wound up guilty for killing he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Turns out Dean was a little slower than I realized. That or Sam being here and giving him all this mumbo jumbo that made no since to him. He finally got it when I practically spelled it out for him.

We continued after words with some theories on why the spirit would be attached to the Sorenson's. I told Sam to go keep on eye on Lori God knows that if Mr. hook-man shows up neither her nor her father are going to be able to protect themselves against him.

When Sam asked us what we were going to do Dean said to him that we were going to find the unmarked grave. That was after he looked back at the party and saw some blond looking at him. I know Dean, better than some people think. I know that he'd never cheat on me. Yeah I got that he had to flirt sometimes with people to get information out of them when we really needed it, but I knew that he'd never do anything. He's had the last three and a half years to try and do something but not once has he tried anything.

So Sam dropped Dean and I off at the cemetery and he headed for the Sorenson's house. Dean grabbed the duffel bag and my hand and we started our search for the unmarked grave. Walking through the cemetery reminded me of our first kiss.

**Flashback (NPOV)**

_23 year old Danielle Colt and 23 year old Dean Winchester were walking through the cemetery looking for their latest hunt. John was with them on the hunt just looking in another cemetery. They were looking for a chupabura that they'd scared away from a farm not that far from the cemetery. The chupabura like to go to cemeteries to hide out. _

_It was about a month after Danielle, Dean, and John had met up on a hunt. Both Dean and Danielle liked each other they were both just too stubborn to do anything about it. But that changed when Danielle was attacked. The chupabura came out of no where knocking her to the ground while trying to literally bite her to pieces. _

_Dean shot the thing and it rolled off her screaming in pain and then just slumped down to the ground. Dean ran to her pulled her up checked her for any injures and instead of the normal hug he did. He pulled her into a rough, relieved kiss. And that's how John found the two of them. _

_When he didn't find the thing in the cemetery he was searching he came to get the two of the only to find them making out in the middle of the cemetery._

**End Flashback**

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" I asked him. He looked around and smiled a real smile. He pulled me close and laughed.

"Our first kiss," he stated. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he remembered that. Hell it still amazed me that he remembers my favorite movie, Into the Blue. We continued walking through the cemetery continuing our search for the mysterious head stone.

About a half hour in we hear this crunch come from behind us. Dean and I both turn our heads towards the noise only to find nothing. We still hear the crickets but see nothing. We continue keeping our guard up never knowing whether something was going to jump out at us. And knowing our luck that was very possible.

About 20 minutes later I spot an unmarked grave. I smile and point it out to Dean. He turns the both of us in that direction.

"Here we go," he says slowly. Not in a dumb way but almost like you're talking to a child. That's really the only way I know how to explain it.

On his grave is the symbol that was on his hook. Dean drops the duffel and we both start digging. about halfway down I have to take off my button down. Taking that off I throw it onto the duffel, leaving me in a spaghetti strap tank and jeans. We continue digging until we get to the box.

We both break open the box at one end or the other. We make sure that nothing would get in our way when we were salting and burning because we have to get every damn bone to make sure the son of a bitch doesn't come back.

Dean climbs out of the hole first and then leans down holding his hand out. He can be quite gentlemanly when he wants to be. I place my hand in his and he pulls me up like I weigh nothing at all. And to him I probably do weigh nothing at all. When I'm out he starts pouring the salt on the body. When he's done I pour the gas on and throw the match in.

That's normally how we do the salt and burn we don't really talk unless we need to ask something or if we need to talk about something that had happened not that long ago that needed to be addressed.

On our walk back we see the impala sitting in front of the hospital. We find Sam talking to the police. Eventually we get through the police standing guard. They all leave leaving the three of us to talk.

"You ok?" Dean asks in his protective big brother voice. I can't help but smile at that. Anytime something happens when he can't do something about it he goes into his protective mode.

"Yea," is all we get out of Sam. I can't help but wonder what the hell happened and as I get ready to ask Dean beats me to it.

"Then what the hell happened?"

"Hook-man," is all Sam says again. I mean seriously dude you went to college maybe you could give us something more than one word sentences.

Then they went into conversation. I actually paid attention for this one. Turns out maybe Dean and I didn't get everything. I mean we buried everything in the damn box but maybe the hook was missing.

And they had a double mint twin moment. They seem to have those all the time so it doesn't really get to me anymore I just find them funny.

We once again were at the library doing more research. Then we went to the church. Sam, Dean and I split up. Dean and I in the church and Sam in the house. We went around collect anything that was silver or looked like it could be silver.

When we heard a noise coming from upstairs Sam went up to check it out while Dean and I stayed to make sure everything got melted. Every once in a while we'd throw something in there. At some point Dean and I heard some noise coming from upstairs. As we were going up Dean told me to stay down here and burn everything while we could as fast as we could.

About five minutes later Dean comes running downstairs telling me that the hook-man decided to pay us all a little visit. He threw something in the fire and we watched it melt. When it was melted we headed back upstairs. I saw Sam and Lori on the ground and Sam bleeding.

The cops and an ambulance showed up. Sam got patched up while Dean and I went and talked to the cops. Eventually he told us something that I didn't hear all I heard was Dean saying the we were leaving.

Dean and I hopped in the car and waited for Sam. We looked out the mirrors and saw him and Lori talking. A few minutes later he got in on the other side of me.

"We could stay you know," Dean said. But we all knew that that wasn't true. He started up the car and we were on our way to a new destination. Everyday is a new adventure. And I love every minute of it.

_**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up things have been a bit crazy for me lately. My boyfriend and I broke up and I haven't felt like doing anything lately. Then my friends snapped me out of my funk. And I'm pretty much back to my old self. So I promise to try and write every chance I get. And this weekend I promise that I'll be attached to this computer. I won't have any friends over or anything like that. Review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Lots of Love.**_


	5. Painful Memories

_**Hey guys. Thank you to everyone that has been reading it makes me feel better to know that you guys like it enough to keep reading. And I want to say now that I have a school project coming up, I don't know when, it's just soon. But it's like a six week long project so the only time I'll probably have time to get a chapter up will be on the weekends. It all just depends on how fast my partner and I can get it done and how often we meet up. I just want to let you know now just in case I can't even write on the weekends and so you guys don't think that I abandoned this story. I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT! Oh and I'm going to change her somewhat. She's just going to be a normal hunter no extra powers or anything like that for the time being. And anything that the character's say that's in the show I don't own. So PLEASE don't sue me. Anyway I'll stop blabbing and start writing.**_

**Loving A Winchester**

Chapter 5 Painful Memories

We were at another motel room somewhere. I honestly have no idea where the hell we're at. I just remember Dean picking me up out of the seat and laying me on the bed. Then I remember hearing Sam go into the bathroom because someone started taking off my clothes and I know for sure that no matter how close Sam and Dean were Dean was not going to let Sam undress me unless he was unable to do it and it was to save my life.

Anyway we were in another motel sleeping. Dean and I in one bed Sammy in the other. That's always how it went. That along with the fact that Dean always chooses the bed closest to the door. He thinks that if he's closer to the door if anyone or anything busts in he'll be able to get to it before it can hurt anyone.

I'm in one of Dean's shirt and my underwear. I know this because Dean gave me a bunch of his shirts to wear. We always flip flop. When one of us wants a particular shirt we'll grab it and replace it with another shirt. And his shirts are literally like mini dresses on me, they're so long.

Most of us sleep through the night. I remember getting up to go to the bathroom and shortly after lying down I heard Sam shoot up from what I'm guessing was another nightmare. But when morning came Dean was looking for a new hunt. I was just on the bed listening to my Ipod and playing sudoku while Sammy was sitting on his bed drawing something. He's been doing that since we woke up, I wonder what it means.

"Alright I've been cruising some websites think I found a few possible cases," then he proceeds to lists the 'cases'. When he realized that neither one of us seemed to be paying attention he pulled my headphones out of my ears.

"Hey! I'm listening. Just because I have my headphones in doesn't mean that I have the volume on full blast. I have it to where I can hear the music but I can hear you if I need to. Now Sam on the other hand I have no idea if he's paying attention or not. So you might want to take that up with him," I said to him.

"Hey! Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?" He asked Sam. He lifted his head up and then told Dean to continue. HE continued and when it seemed that Sam wasn't paying attention again he started waving his hand around.

Then Sam started going on about seeing the tree he was drawing before. That's when things turned for emotional road.

"Dean I know where we have to go," he continued when Dean and I asked where. "Back home. Back to Kansas."

"Ok random. Where'd that come from?" I asked. Anytime time that there was a hunt in Kansas either John or Dean would call another hunter and ask them to take it. I remember Dean telling me about a year again when I finally asked that the reason why they asked other hunters to do the job was because Kansas was where his mother was killed.

"Umm. This photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died? It didn't burn down right? Not completely anyway? They rebuilt it right?" he started asking Dean.

"Yea I guess so. Where the hell are you going with this?" Dean asked. I myself was curious. It was rare that I didn't start asking question when I was curious.

"This is going to sound crazy, but the people who live in our old house, I think they might be in danger," Sam said. Now I was really curious. Why the hell would Sam think that? He hasn't been back to Lawrence in years I don't think. I mean I guess Dean, John, and I take hunt in Kansas but never in Lawrence.

"Why would you think that?" Dean voiced my thoughts. Then Sam started to beat around that bush not wanting to give us an exact answer.

"Ummm. Look just trust me on this ok?" Sam said while standing up and packing.

"Whoa Whoa. Trust you? Come on man that's weak you've got to give us a little more than that," Dean said. Seriously though you can't just say something like that and expect us to pack everything up and end up getting there and it be nothing while there are cases we know of that are supernatural cases.

"Look I can't really explain it," Sam said. When he said that I knew a battle was going to break out even if it was a little one. One was still going to break out.

"Well tough. I'm not going anywhere until you do," Dean says. I know that tone. I rarely ever hear it but when I do you know that he's somewhat freaked and scared.

"I have these nightmares," he said and then Dean interrupts.

"I've noticed," I elbow him wanting to hear what Sam has to say.

"And sometimes they come true," he says. I'm floored. I wasn't expecting that at all and by the look on Dean's face neither was he.

"Come again?" I ask.

"Look guys, I dreamt about Jessica death for days before it happened," he said. I was completely in shock. It's not everyday that your boyfriend's brother comes out and says that he dreamt about his girlfriends death before it even happened.

"Look Sam people have weird dreams. I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Dean said while going to sit on the bed. I just about smacked him. It sure as hell is cot a coincidence. How many people dream about the person they loves death.

"Dean I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire. Everything. I didn't do anything about it because I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree. About our house and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean that's where it all started man. This has to mean something right?" He told him. I could immediately tell that this was not something that Dean was going to take lightly. Going back to the place where his mom died. Going back to the last place he saw her.

"I don't know," I was in even more shock. It's even rarer for Dean to admit to defeat. Him saying he has no idea what to do.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? This woman might be in danger. I mean this night even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica," that's where Sam made his mistake. Talking about Mary.

"Alright just slow down, would ya? I mean first you tell me you've got the shining. And then you tell me I've got to go back home. Especially when," He says with a lot of emotion. Now for those of you that don't know Dean Winchester it's not normal for him to show emotion like that. Sure he shows anger, happiness, and when he's around me love.

"When what?" Sam asks pushing it. I mean seriously let it go man.

"When I swore to myself that I'd never go back there," I went back into shock. Looking at his face there was so much sadness. But looking into his eyes is what got me. There was so much sadness and I swear that he was close to tears.

The last time I saw Dean cry was when I'd gotten hurt about 9 months ago. Car crash. I was driving in a rental and a drunk driver ran through a red light and into the driver's side of the car. I was pretty banged up. The doctor's had told him and John that it would be a miracle if I made it through let alone wake up.

I just sat on the bed and let them talk things out. This was one of the moments where I just needed to sit there and look pretty. They talked a bit more and then it was over. I grabbed my Ipod and hit play. Eminem came through the headphones. I love Eminem. See this is the part where Dean wonders why he likes me.

We finished packing and were on our way to Lawrence. We drove until we got there and I think I passed out about a third of the way into the trip with my music blasting. Sam told me once that if I kept playing my music that loud I'd need a hearing aid.

Since I knew this would be hard enough on Dean I asked him if he wanted me with him when they went to the house or if he wanted me at the library searching. He quickly said with him. I nodded my head, got out of the car with him and grabbed his hand.

We went up to the door and a woman opened it. Sam introduced us by our real names for once. Jenny, the woman who opened the door, told us she found some old pictures and let us in. We walked through every step of the way Dean was squeezing the life out of my hand. I didn't say anything though because I knew that he needed me now more than ever.

We walked towards the kitchen and you could tell that Dean wanted to run. But he stayed knowing it was for the beset if something really was here. And turns out that something might be here because Jenny's daughter Sari saw a figure on fire come out of her closet. And Jenny has been hearing scratching like rat scratching but she's never actually seen them. When we were done we walked outside and Sam started laying down the questions.

"You hear that a figure on fire?" he said while we were walking down the pathway.

"And that woman, Jenny, was the woman from your dreams?" Dean asked in a rough voice. I just stayed back. I don't think I've ever seen Dean so irritable.

"Yea. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights. All signs of a malevolent spirit," I just wanted to smack Sam. He could be a little nicer. He doesn't remember anything about their mother while Dean does.

"Yea well I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true," we're still walking to the car. This day couldn't be better, huh?

"Forget about that Dean! The thing in the house do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" I just speed walk it to the car and sit in there knowing that if I have to hear anything else about the damn thing in the house come out of Sam's mouth he's going to have a black eye for a long time.

They get back in the car after a mini war. See the Winchester's don't get in fights they get in wars. They're all too damn stubborn most of the time to let it go. John's gotten better about it in his older age, but the other two are just terrible. I really hope we find John soon otherwise I may just go stay with an other hunter that won't mind me for a little bit. And we head to the gas station.

"We've just got to chill out, that's all. You know if this was any other job what would we do?" Dean asked.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into the house's history," I said not really wanting to hear Sam's voice.

"Exactly. Except this time we already know what happened," Dean says while pushing away from the car. I wrap my arm around his waist and feel him put his arm around my shoulders and pull me close. I feel him drop a kiss on the top of my head. Even though Dean likes everyone to think that he's this bad ass. At the end of the day he just needs someone there for him.

"How much do we know? How much do you actually remember, babe?" I asked him. I can barely remember watching my mothers death. I was about 6 or 7 when it happened. And Dean was younger than I was so I don't really know how much he remembers.

"About that night you mean?" he asks and when Sam and I both nod he continues. "Not much. I remember the fire. The heat. Then I carried you out the front door," Dean said to Sam. You could tell Sam never knew that because he had a surprised look on his face.

"You did?" Sam asked. I just turned into Dean's side and smiled. I knew something else Sam didn't.

"You never knew that?" I heard. After some more talking Dean said he was going to go to the bathroom. I knew Dean better than that. He was going to go call John. John and Dean relationship as father and son has to be the strongest one I've seen since my dad and brother.

When Dean left Sam tired to talk to me but I just ignored him. Evidently he got sick of it because he grabbed my arm and turned me so I would look at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked me. I just looked at him.

"What the hell is my problem? What is your problem Sam? You keep laying all this stuff down not even bothering to care that this is hurting Dean a lot more than you know. He hates showing emotion why do you think he's going over to the bathrooms. He doesn't have to go he's going over there to have a minute to himself where he doesn't have to worry about one of us catching him showing any emotion that he doesn't normally show," I said to him in such a menacing voice that you could tell it through Sam off. He'd never heard me talk like that before.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"How much to you actually know about your brother. Because I can bet that I know more about him than you do. And you've known him a hell of a lot longer than I have.

Our conversation stopped there because was walking back to us. We headed towards a motel and checked in. I told Sam and Dean to go ahead and talk to some people and when they found something to come back and get me.

Sam walked out and Dean walked over to me.

"You going to be ok?" Dean asked. I just nodded telling him that I should be asking him that question. he told me he'd be ok when we left this place. He gave me a kiss that lasted longer than it should have because before we knew it Sam was honking the horn in the car.

They came back about 45 minutes later telling me that we were going to see a psychic. So I got dressed really fast having just gotten out of the shower and just done my hair. I throw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Then I pulled on one of Dean's flannel button ups.

Then we drive over to Missouri Mousley's house. We walk in and sit down since she's with another client. I sit in between Sam and Dean as usual. I lay my head on Dean's shoulder and start thinking about the future. Then I get woken up from my day dream when a woman and a man come out from the back.

"Alright there. Don't you worry about a thing your wife is crazy about ya," she lets the man out and says, "Poor bastard. His woman is cold banging the gardener."

Dean asked her way she didn't tell him and she says to him that people don't come there for the truth they come there for good news.

"Well, Sam, Dean, and Danielle come on already I don't got all day," She says to us while walking away. We just sit there for a minute in shock. When we recover we get up and follow her into another room.

"Well let me look at ya. You boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy looking kid too," she says while pointing at Dean and I can't help but crack up. She turns to me and looks at me in shock.

"Oh my word. Danielle Colt. You've grown up to be a beautiful woman. You look exactly like your mom. She'd be proud of ya. So would your daddy and brother. As would Justin," she says to me while taking my hand.

"You knew my mother?" I asked her with tears in my eyes. 20 years. It's been 20 long years since I saw my mother.

"I practically raised that mother of yours. And when she married your daddy I knew things were never going to be the same again. The last time I saw you you couldn't have been more than four or five. When your daddy called to tell me about her death I was in shock for days. You miss her don't you?" She asks me while taking my hand.

"Everyday. Everyday for the last 20 years I've wondered what it would be like if she was still here. Everyday for the last 20 years I've sworn that I was going to find the thing that killed her. And everyday for the last 20 years I've missed her. I've wanted her to walk through a door. I've wanted to hear her voice one more time. But none of that's happened yet," I said while whipping the tears from my eyes.

She looks at me and tells me that I'm a lucky girl having Sam and Dean with me. I nod my head knowing she's right. If it weren't for Dean I don't know how much more I would have been able to take. But just seeing his face and hearing his voice everyday is enough to make me want to go on in life.

Then she moves onto Sam grabbing his hand. She said she was sorry about Jessica but what got my attention was when she started taking about John. I kept my mouth shut though. Partly because I was still in shock about her knowing Mom. Then Dean started being rude. I smacked him upside the head.

"Dean Andrew apologize now. That was rude. Now I know this is a hard time for you now but you can't go around being rude to other people. You may be rude to those that are rude to you but you may not be rude to those that are being nice. So say you're sorry," I scolded him. I could see Sam laugh behind Dean.

He said sorry to Missouri and she herself was laughing. We sat down and she started telling us about the day John brought her to the house. She told us she didn't know what killed their mom but it was real evil.

She started telling us about how she hadn't been inside since but there hadn't been any accident's or sudden deaths. I kind of sat there not knowing what to think. Not knowing whether I wanted to ask her anything about my mom. Even after 20 years it was still hard to think or talk about her. Same with Dean only it had been 22 years. Something Sam said though snapped me back to reality.

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying, and now this house. It all happening at once. Feels like something's starting," he said in this voice like someone had just told him he failed a test.

"That's a comforting thought," I said. They all decided to go over to the house and talk to Jenny some more. I asked her if she had anything of my mom's. She had photo album upon photo album. I asked them if I could just stay here and if they needed me if they could just come and get me.

So I sat in the living room flipping through all the photos. Some from my mom's childhood. Some from high school. Some form when she married my dad. And other from when she had me and my brother. They didn't come get me until it was close to sunset.

We all went back over there and Dean and I started filling up bags with some stuff. Evidently we were going to put them in ever corner of the house. As to protect Jenny and her kids. We were all going to take a floor. Missouri told us that we'd have to work fast because when the spirits realized what we were doing they wouldn't be happy.

So Missouri took the basement. Dean and I took the first floor and Sam took the second floor. It was somewhat faster for Dean and I because there was two of us but Missouri wasn't kidding when she said that they'd be pissed.

I got flung into a wall, thrown over the couch, and then nearly smashed by said couch. Dean had knives thrown at him. Sam was nearly chocked to death by a lamp cord. And Missouri got smashed by a table.

By the time were all done and Jenny and her kids had gotten back the house seemed a mess. We cleaned up what we could and said that we'd pay for what needed fixing or replacing. Then Missouri went home and Sam, Dean and I staked outside the house in the car.

I just sat there staring ahead. I was ready to get out of the car and my wish came true not to long afterward because Sam spotted Jenny banging on the window.

We ran inside. Dean yelling at Sam and I to get the kids while he got Jenny. I got the little boy while Sam got Sari. Dean and Jenny were already outside and Sam and I ran down the stairs with the kids in our arms. My pants got stuck at some point.

"Sam!! Get the kids out! I'm right behind you," I set the boy down and Sam grabbed him. I was pulled back as soon as I got lose. I screamed as loud as I could. Sam turned around in time to see me get pulled away right before the door shut on him.

He ran down the steps and onto the front yard where the neighbors were gathering.

"Sam! Where's Dani?" Dean asked in panic mode.

"I don't know. Her pants got stuck on something and she passed me Richy. Then I heard her scream and saw her get pulled away by something before the door shut in my face," Sam said slightly out of breath.

They both ran to the car and grabbed their guns and Dean grabbed an axe. They ran back up to the door and Dean tried to kick it down but when that didn't work he started using the axe. He paused only for a minute when he heard me scream. Then he started working faster.

Meanwhile I was getting thrown every which way. And being thrown into everything in the kitchen. Dean eventually busted through when I was pinned to the cabinet. I looked ahead and saw the figure on fire that Sari was talking about. It just appeared and started walking towards me.

"Dani!" I heard Dean say loudly. And I say loudly because he wasn't yelling and he wasn't just saying it like he normally talks. I saw him and Sam round the corner just as I started seeing a face. A face I recognized from pictures. I saw Dean out of the corner of my eye lift his gun.

"Wait don't!" I yelled to him. When he asked why. "Because I know who it is. I can see her now."

Not even a moment after I said that the fire disappeared and there stood Mary Winchester. Wife to John. Mother to Sam and Dean. She looked exactly like her pictures. I looked at Dean and you could see his arm shaking as he lowered the gun.

"Mom," he stated while whispering. She started walking towards him.

"Dean," she said smiling. She walked over to Sam and said his name like she said Dean's then she told him she was sorry. He asked her what for but she just walked over to me. She stood right in front of me.

"Danielle. Take care of them. Especially Dean," Then she turned and walked away from us. She looked at the ceiling.

"Get out of my house and let go of my daughter," She said. Then she disappeared. I was in shock. I looked at Dean and you could tell he was shocked too.

The force holding me let go and I was fully planted on the ground. Dean walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and then pulled back a few seconds later only to pull me into a loving kiss.

We walked out of the house and back into the front yard. You could see Jenny relax the second all three of us walked out the door. We left to get some sleep. The next morning we drove back over to Jenny's and she gave us the pictures that had been left behind by the Winchester's.

Sam went to talk to Missouri. Dean and I stayed to talk with Jenny some more. We thanked her. I yelled at Sam to hurry his ass up we had to leave. Jenny gave Dean and I a hug. When she passed Sam she laid her hand on his arm. Then Missouri yelled out to us before anyone of us could set foot inside the car.

"Don't you three be strangers," she yelled to us.

"We won't," Dean said. That made me smile.

"See you around," she said to us. We all got in the car and I grabbed one of the photo albums Missouri gave me. She gave me everything of my mother's that she could part with. She took some pictures out that she really wanted to keep and gave me the rest including the albums.

We drove away and were on our way to the next job. The great thing though was looking at those pictures I could remember stories my mother told me before she died. I told them about her and I told them the stories about those pictures.

_**Ok sorry. I promise to write all weekend. I don't know when we'll be starting our project but I promise to get as many chapters up as I can get before then and I promise to let you know when we're going to start when I know. Read! Review!**_

_**Lots of Love**_


	6. We'll Come For You

_**OK remember guys that I'm only doing the episodes that I really like. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I like all the episodes but I like some more than others so I'm going to do those episodes. And if you guys want I'll do a sequel and I'll do most if not all of season 2. And if you want me to continue I'll do season 3 as well. Just let me know what you guys want.**_

**Loving A Winchester**

Chapter 6 We'll Come For You

We were in Hibbing, Minnesota working a case. Some janitor had gone missing from a parking lot and a little boy saw what happened. So Dean and Sam were in police uniforms while I was wearing my new outfit. A black pencil skirt that was actually pretty comfortable, a white spaghetti strap tank, and a short sleeved jacket over top. With black peep toes. The back came up to the top of my ankle and the part near my toes had a bow on it.

We drove over to the apartment where the little boy lived. We knocked on the door and his mother answered. She went and got him from his room.

"I know you guys are just trying to do your job, but do we really have to go through this again. The more he tells this story the more he believes it," Mrs. I'm a bitch said to us. I mean seriously you could at least be nice enough to say that you don't believe him when he's not around.

"Mrs. McKay. We know you spoke with the local authorities," Sam said while him and Dean took off their hats.

"But this seems like a matter for the state," I said to her. I just wanted to talk to the kid. After all he is the one that saw what happened not Mrs. I like to be a bitch to everyone I see.

"Don't worry about how crazy it sounds Evan. I've probably heard crazier," I told him. I knelt down so I could look at him without having to look down. "All you have to do is tell us what you saw."

"I was up late. Watching Tv when I heard a noise. It sounded like a monster," Evan told us. I stood back up.

"Tell the officers what you were watching," his mom said to him.

"Godzilla VS. Motha," He said to us and I knew that was going to get Dean going. He started talking to Evan about it. I about smacked him. How many police officers start talking to eye witnesses about movies? So I nudged him to shut him up. He got the picture and shut up.

"Evan did you see what it was?" Dean asked him. He told us he hadn't but he saw it pull Mr. Jenkins under the car. He continued to tell us what he saw and what he heard. When he was done we left. We did some more research and then we headed to a bar. Big surprise there.

Sam was telling us shit while Dean and I were playing darts. I was loosing. I suck at darts but Dean gets me to play every time. I went to the bathroom not long after Sam started talking so I missed most of what they said. When I came out Dean told me that him and Sam were going to take a leak. I grabbed the keys from him telling him that I was going to start the car.

I walked out of the bar after pulling my jacket on. I started walking towards the car when I heard a noise. I pulled my flashlight out and turned it on. I looked around and when I didn't see anything I bent down to look under a car. Crazy cat scared the shit out of me. Wait what's a cat doing at a bar?

I stood back up and walked over to the car. As I was unlocking it something grabbed my ankles. I screamed but it pulled me under the car and knocked me out. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the keys falling to the ground.

**Dean's POV**

Sam and I walked outside after going to the bathroom. We headed over to the car and on our way we saw a cat sitting on the back of the car next to ours. I noticed Dad's journal sitting on the trunk. That's when I started to panic some what. I walked over to the driver's side door and opened it finding the car empty.

I stepped back stepping on something. I moved my foot and saw the keys laying there. I bent down and picked them up showing them to Sam.

"Sam. She's not here," I really started to panic then. Dani would never leave the journal out where some one could find it and she'd hide the keys if she was going somewhere so no one could steal my baby.

"Where could she have gone?" Sam asked me. He definitely didn't know her then if he didn't know her habits by now. We saw a bunch of people coming out of the bar so we ran over to them.

"Hey have you guys been out here within the last hour or so?" I asked praying that they'd seen her. They hadn't. None of them had. So Sam and I went around the parking lot shouting her name hoping that she was around just checking things out.

Then Sam pointed out the traffic cams. I walked out into the middle of the street with Sam right behind me. I looked both ways hoping to see a car driving away.

"Dani," I whispered. I was completely scared. I was trying not to show it though. I was always the tough one between Sam and I. Dani's the only one who's seen all sides of me. She's seen some sides of me that I didn't know were there.

The next morning Sam and I went to the local police station. I lied fluently saying that we were working a missing person's case. I lied saying that we were looking for my girlfriend. Which really wasn't a lie I guess.

"We were out having a drink at this bar and we haven't seen her since," I told Cathleen, the officer we were talking to.

"Does your girlfriend have a drinking problem?" please Dani can hold her liquor better than Sam, Dad, and I put together.

"Dani? God no. She can hold her liquor better than anyone I've ever seen. I know she was taken. We live together and she doesn't hardly go anywhere without either telling me or leaving me a note. That way I don't go into a panic," I tell her. And that's true.

"Name?" She asks me. We walked back behind the front desk.

"Colt. Danielle Colt," I told her while we sat.

"Like the guns?" She asked.

"Like the guns," I said. Then she goes into telling us about her family deaths and what not. All I want is the pictures from the cams. I don't need to hear this. After talking a bit we get her to get us the pictures.

**Dani's POV**

I wake up in a cage in an outfit I've never worn. Oh God they undressed me and redressed me. I get up and walk over to the side of the cage and I try to see if I can find a loose spot. When I can't get it open I look around and see a man in the cage next to me. I'm guessing that he's Jenkins.

**Dean's POV**

Cathleen comes out with pictures from the camera. She tells Sam and I that the camera's take pictures every three seconds as part of the Amber Alert program. I start flipping through but none of them are what I'm looking for.

She points out two pictures though. In one picture there is an old beat up hunk of junk and in the next on the back end of the same car there's a brand new license plate. So who ever the car belongs to has to have something to do with Dani's disappearance.

The something jumps out at me. I hear this engine, not a normal engine this one is old and needs replacing. It's making all sorts of noises. I look at Sam and he looks at me. Evidently we're thinking the same thing. A whining growl. We watched the car drive by.

**Dani's POV**

I grabbed hold of the bars on the top of the cage and started kicking the side of the cage. It just wasn't working. I heard some groaning coming from the other cage. I look over to see Jenkins sitting up. I don't say anything at first.

"Where are we?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Some where out in the country I'm guessing. It smells like the country," he snaps at me. I sit back wanting to go back to sleep and when I wake up this all just be a dream. I'd wake up in Dean's arms. Listening to the sound of his heart beat. Looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

My some what peaceful time was interrupted when whoever or whatever grabbed us came into the barn area. They walked in and placed some food in Jenkins' cage. Then they walked over to mine and tell me that if I try to escape I'd feel worse pain. At first I had no idea what they were talking about but I got it when the fired the rifle. I let out a scream. The bullet hit me in the leg.

They left and I pulled myself to the back of the cage. They're just people. God I wanted Dean here. He'd kick there asses in a heart beat.

I stood up again careful not to put too much pressure on my leg. I reached through the top of the cage and grabbed a cord like thing hanging from the ceiling. I started pulling with everything I had.

**Dean's POV**

Sam and I were in Cathleen's car. She was driving showing us the traffic cam.

"The next traffic cam is about 50 miles from here and your pickup didn't pass that one," she said. I was looking at the map.

"So it had to have pulled off somewhere. I don't see any other roads here," I said to her looking up. She goes on telling us about the back road properties have their own private roads.

I look out the window and she does something on her computer. She finds out that I'm not really Gregory what's his name. But something convinced her not to arrest us. She said she'd arrest us after we found Dani.

**Dani's POV**

I continued pulling at the cord. Eventually Jenkins said something that pissed me off and I pulled hard enough that the cord came loose and a bracket feel into my cage. About a minute after I pulled the cord loose Jenkins' cage door opened. That just didn't sit right with me.

"Must have been a short. Maybe you knocked something loose," he said while climbing out of his cage.

"Jenkins I think you'd better get back in there," I said to him. This has got to be some kind of trap. There's no way there was a short.

"What? I'm going to get out of here and I'm going to get help. Don't worry," he said to me. He actually looked some what concerned. I was getting kind of dizzy but I wasn't going to let that get to me.

"No! Don't! I'm serious something isn't right," I yelled after him as he walked through the door. He said bye to me. I tore of a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around my leg so I didn't lose anymore blood.

I just sat there for what seemed like forever. But in reality it had to only have been five or ten minutes before I heard him screaming. It was a trap. I knew something didn't feel right.

**Dean's POV**

Morning came and Cathleen came and picked Sam and I up from our motel. We went to get some coffee before we got started on our search. There was something bugging at me. Why would see help us after we lied to her. At least partly lied.

"Officer. I don't mean to press my luck but why are you helping us out anyway? Why don't you just arrest us and throw us in jail?" I asked her. You could tell Sammy wanted to know by the way he turned towards us.

"My brother, Riley, disappeared three years ago. A lot little Danielle. We looked everywhere for him but nothing. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone. And for them," She paused and then changed the subject.

We got in the car and drove for a while. I spotted a turn off and had Cathleen pull over. We got out of the car. She practically ordered Sam and I to stay here but I wasn't having any of it. Sam stayed in the car but I walked right along with her and got tricked. I went to shake her hand for our deal and she handcuffed me. She didn't say anything to Sam. She just walked away.

I looked at Sam and he got out of the car. He didn't have his lock pick on him or any paper clips. We looked for something that would get me out of these but didn't see anything at first. I looked behind Sam and saw the antenna.

"Sam. Untwist the antenna. Maybe that'll do something," I told him. He started untwisting as we heard the sound of the car coming towards us. He twisted faster. And then the idiot dropped it. "Hurry up Sam!"

He picked it up and handed it to me. I started picking at the lock and I unlocked it in time for us to run before they could spot us. We ran past them before they could see us and we started up towards the house. We walked towards the barn.

**Dani's POV**

They brought in another female not very long ago. She has a painful looking cut on the side of her face. That's going to be a bitch in the future. She starts waking up about five minutes after they bring her in here.

"You alright?" I ask her. She puts her hand to her head like I've done many times before in the past when I've either gotten knocked out or been thrown into something or been thrown into something and then knocked out.

"Are you Danielle Colt?" she asks me while turning to face my direction.

"Yea," I say a surprised.

"Your, uh, boyfriend's looking for you," she says to me. I can't help but feel relieved. I knew he'd come looking but I know I'm in for hell when he finds out that they're just people.

"Thank God," I whisper to myself. "Where is he?" I ask her.

"I, uh, I cuffed him to my car," she says like she's talking to herself and not to me. Which she probably was. I've done that. Dean will ask me a question and I'll answer it but I really talking to myself not to him.

I wasn't sure whether to yell at her or stay quiet but my decision was made for me when we heard the sound of the door being opened. I tried to look out of the cage as best I could but I couldn't make out who it was until they were practically in front of me.

It was Dean and Sam. Dean looked over at my cage and I could feel tears of relief come pouring down my face.

"Dani?" He half asked. I nodded. He walked over to my cage while Sam went over to the woman's cage. I stuck my hand through the bars and grabbed his. I couldn't help but start crying I've only been close to being this scared once before. That was when Dean had major heart damage. This comes pretty close to that though.

"Are you hurt?" he asks in a scared, commanding voice. I want to lie to him and tell him I'm fine but he'd know eventually.

"Yea. Not long after I woke up they came to give Jenkins his food. They opened the cage door and told me if I tired to escape I'd feel worse pain than this and I didn't get what they meant until it was to late. So now I've got a bullet in my leg," I told him while my voice was cracking.

"Sons a bitches! I swear to God I'll kill them for this," He said under his breath.

"How'd you get out of the cuffs?" the girl asked him. Dean can get out of pretty much any type of lock. So handcuffs are a piece of pie to him. He heads to the front of the cage probably to see if he can pick it open. Not even Dean can pick these locks open.

"OH. These locks look like they're gonna be a Bitch," He says with emphasis on the bitch. I pointed out the control panel that opens the cages. He tried pushing something but it didn't work.

"Have you seen um?" He asked and I know he's going to go crazy when I tell him.

"Yeah. Babe they're just people. Crazy human beings," I say to him.

"And they jumped you?" He asked still pissed off.

"Yeah. I was busy trying to unlock the car and they got me by the ankles and had knocked me out before I could do anything but scream," I said to him. "They let Jenkins go but that was just a trap. None of this makes any since to me."

"That's the point. You know with our normal playmates, there's rules and patterns. But with people they're just plain crazy," He said trying the control panel again.

"Did you guys see anything out there?" I asked him. And Sam was the one that answered this time.

"Uhh yea. About a dozen junk cars with license plate from all over. So we're guessing that when they take someone they take their car too," he said while looking at me.

"Did you see a black mustang about 10, 11 years old?" the woman asked them. Turns out that it was her brothers car and that he got taken a lot like me.

"Alright lets get you guys out of here then we'll take care of these bastards. And then we'll get you medical help," he said pointing at me. "Now this thing takes a key. Key?" He asked me. I just shrugged not having a clue.

"Alright we're going to go find it," Sam said. They started walking away.

"Dean! Be careful please. I can't lose you too," I said to him when he turned around to look at me.

"I'll be fine. Just take care of yourselves," he said. Then they continued out the door.

**Dean's POV**

I was ready to kill when Dani told me they shot her for no apparent reason other than to scare her. Sam and I walked up to the house to see if we could find the damn key that would allow me to pull her back into my arms.

We walked in from downstairs and it wasn't pretty. There were pictures of people they had killed everywhere. We walked upstairs and found a jar of teeth. Human teeth. Then all Hell broke loose when a little girl spotted us. She started yelling for her dad.

I'm guessing her brother's heard her because two older looking guys came after us. Sam and I had a battle with them. And then the two of us got knocked out from behind.

We woke up tied to chairs right next to each other. The dad grabbed something from the fire and the metal was literally yellow and orange. He held it to my shoulder and pressed down. He told me to choose, his words not mine, the bitch or the cop. Right before he was going to take my eye out with the hot poker I said the girl. He handed the gun to his son and told him to shot the girl.

"Remember don't let her out of the cage and when you're done shoot the cop too."

"What you said you were going to hunt em," I said. This whole time Sam had been quiet. I don't know how when I was just a bullet away from being him. Being without the woman I love. If she didn't get out of this one I don't think I'm ever going to forgive myself.

"Lane when you're done with the bitch shoot the cop too," he said not paying attention to a word I said. Now I was even more scared than I had been when I found out she was missing. I knew she was ok now but that cage is tiny there's practically no way she's going to get out without having a plan. She's a good hunter but not that good.

**Dani's POV**

We heard the door open again but this time it wasn't Dean. It was one of the sons. He was carrying a rifle. He unlocked the cages and I grabbed the bracket hoping that it would help me some how in getting out of here.

"Hey!" I heard Cathleen yell. He pulled the trigger and I threw the bracket at him.

**Dean's POV**

"I swear to God if you hurt her I'll kill you. I'll make you feel the pain that she feels," I said to them. The man got up out of the chair for some reason. He yelled to his son and when his son didn't answer he and his other son went to check things out. Leaving his daughter to watch Sam and I.

**Dani's POV**

I starting getting into a fight with him. I eventually got the gun out of his hands and I knocked him out. The damn things was stuck when I tried to use it. I grabbed Cathleen and had her help me drag the son's body into the cage.

Then we ran and hid. We had gone into the next room. We saw them come in. I went and hid behind some bails of hay. While Cathleen decided to pull one on them. Not long after I heard a cabinet close I heard three shots and at first I thought that she was in the cabinet but she wasn't.

Because the next thing I hear is a struggle. I look over the hay and duck just in time to avoid getting shot again. I ran and flipped and rolled as best I could without doing to much damage to my leg. I just hoped that my make shift bandage held on just a little bit longer.

I ran back into the room and saw the son pointing his rifle at Cathleen. I yelled and got his attention. When I was sure that his dad was behind me and he was going to shoot I ducked. His shot ended up hitting his dad making him go flying back a little.

Then I got to have a little fun of my own. I started to fight with the son. Didn't take me very long to knock him out. Idiot. He really didn't know shit.

I gave Cathleen the gun and she pointed it at the dad while I made use and dragged the heavy ass into the cage with his brother. I stepped out and tried to grab the gun from her but she just told me that she'd watch him and for me to go ahead.

I walked out of the barn and into the house. I got the girl by surprise and knocked her out before she could put up a fight. I drug her to the closet and locked her in there. Then I walked back to where Sam and Dean were tied to chairs.

"You guys just can't stop getting into trouble can you?" I asked them while cutting the ropes away. When I had finished with Dean's rope he looked me over for anymore wounds besides the bullet hole in my leg. When he didn't see any he caught me off guard and picked me up bridle style.

"Dean! Put me down. Save the carrying me like this for when I really can't walk or the honeymoon," I said to him.

"I plan to do it the rest of my life. You probably won't be doing a lot of walking on the honeymoon anyway," He said to me while smirking. I think that caught Sam off guard because he had a shocked look on his face. Evidently he never thought that Dean would settle down.

We talked about it about a year and a half into our relationship and we both agreed that we'd wait until we had both Sam and John with us at the same time. The Winchester's and Bobby are the only family I have left. Guarantee we haven't seen Bobby since he threatened to fill John full of buck shots, he's still family.

Dean told me that he'd love me having his last name. That he'd love waking up of a morning and seeing a ring on his hand and seeing rings on my finger. That he'd love introducing me to hunters as his wife. I want all the same things. Now all we have to wait on his John showing his ass. I mean seriously he could at least call and let us know that he's ok if nothing else. He did once and that was months ago so we don't know how he is now.

We walked out the door and saw Cathleen walking up towards the house. I have to admit it is pretty nice having Dean carry me around like a princess. In fact that's John's nickname for me.

"Where's the girl?" She asked.

"Locked in the closet,"I say while Dean asks about the dad. Evidently she shot him. And I don't think she shot him for the reason she's telling us but I don't care as long as I never have to see him again.

"Damn. Car's at the police station," Dean said to Sam and I while we were walking. Cathleen was walking behind us talking on her radio.

"State police and FBI are going to be here within the hour. They're going to want to talk to you three. I suggest that you're all long gone by then," she says while looking at me.

"Thanks. Now I don't mean to press our luck but we are kind of in the middle of no where. Think we could catch a ride?" Sam asks her. Dude our luck is so pressed. We pretty much don't have any.

"Start walking and duck if you see a squad car," She says to us. Sam starts walking and I'm just laying here in Dean's arms and it's not like he's going to let me go anytime soon.

"Cathleen. I'm sorry about your brother," I tell her as Dean starts walking. Both him and Sam stop and turn to her.

"Thank you. I thought that it'd be easier once I new what really happened to him but it's not. You guys should go if you want to be gone before everyone gets here," she says. And she's right knowing the truth is not always easier. I gave her a small smile and Sam and Dean started up towards the road.

"Dani. Don't you ever do that again," Dean says to me as we're going by what I'm guessing is their water thingy.

"Do what?" I ask innocently. I know damn well what.

"Go missing like that," he said. I just wanted to play with him a little.

"You were worried about me," I stated.

"I'm just saying that if you vanish again I'm not coming to save your ass," he said.

"Sure you won't. So you got sidelined by a 13 year old girl, huh?" I say.

"Oh shut up," he says. But I know he knows I'm just playing because I can see the smile coming onto his face. We all start laughing. And for the first time in a long time I've felt like I'm home. I may not have a real home. But home isn't just a place where you live it's about the people who are in your life. And these two they're home for me.

We eventually got to the station and got Dean's baby. We went to Sam and Dean's motel room to get patched up and to get some rest before we hit our next hunt. They patched me up first since I got the worst of it. Then I patched up Dean and Sam. Sam barely had a scratch on him. Sure he was going to have a bruise but nothing major. Dean on the other hand needed one of those butterfly things. I don't remember what they're called but oh well. All you need to know is that I patched him up and then we all got showers and went to bed.

_**Whoa! Long chapter. I'll try to have another up but no promises. Read! Review! Let me know what you think.**_

_**Lots of Love.**_


	7. Complete For A Moment

_**Ok guys if I think this story is too short later I might go back and do some other episodes. If I do it's going to be before the season finale. But then again I might not and I'll just end up doing most if not all of season 2. That is if you guys want me to do a sequel. Let me know. Oh and before I forget I was mistaken the project is four weeks but my partners and I are going to get it done before that and it shouldn't take us very long so I should be able to write as much as I normally do. Sorry guys I just realized that i screwed up her age in the previous chapters so just pretend that she's 26 and not 24.**_

**Loving A Winchester**

Chapter 7 Complete For A Moment

Chicago, Illinois. That's where our latest hunt is. Chicago is a great place to go and have fun. You just have to get past the traffic when it hits hard. Besides the traffic though I love coming here. My friends and I used to come up here once every couple of months and just have fun. But that was a long time ago.

And of course with Sammy with us we had to dress the part. Security installers. Dean even had a tool box to go with it. I was quite entertained at that too.

"Dude John, Dean, and I did fine without these stupid monkey suits," I said to Sam while trying to find a way to walk without the suit scratching and without looking like a retard.

"I feel like a high school drama dork," Dean said. He looked at Sam while saying that so I'm guessing that I'm missing out on something pretty funny. "What was that play you did? What was it?" He asked more to himself than to Sam. Evidently it came to him because he looked back up and said, "Our Town. Yea you were good. It was cute."

"Dude do you guys want to pull this off or not?" Sam asked us slightly annoyed. That was understandable. He was all by himself against two sarcastic 26 year olds. Most of the time though we acted like we were 4.

We walked inside the building and started talking to the landlady. We asked her if she could show us the apartment so we could check out the security system. She led us upstairs to the apartment and unlocked it for us.

"Police said that they were done with the place so it's all yours," she said while unlocking the door. When we walked into what I'm guessing was the living room she started talking again. "You said you were with the alarm company? No offense but your alarm's about as useful as boobs on a man." I had a hard time stifling my laugh but I did it eventually.

We talked some more with the landlady finding out what she knew about the murder. Turns out that the girls boss called for her and she came up when she started to smell something. She told us that they'd had to cut off the chain on the door to get into the place and when they walked in they found Meredith all over the place. She was ripped to pieces.

When she left Dean got out his EMF reader. He won't let that thing go. He made the damn thing himself.

"Ok. So we know that the killer walked in and out of the apartment. There's no weapons or prints or anything," I say while Dean's turning on his little creation.

Sam said something that I wasn't really paying attention to. And I heard the EMF reader go off. But I was too busy looking at the floor and the pattern of the blood spatter. It wasn't normal not even for our job. Then something Dean said made me snap back into reality. The girl's heart was missing. I immediately marked off werewolf. The lunar cycle wasn't right so none would be up and running.

"Ok guys stop your bickering and get me some tape," Dean immediately looked at me knowing the tone in my voice wasn't normal. I don't think he's ever heard that tone because instead of asking me questions like he normally would he went and grabbed me tape right away.

He handed it to me and I got to work. I could barely hear Sam and Dean talking as I worked ripping the tape in the right places and piecing the blood spatters together. I could feel Dean's eyes on me and normally I won't mind but now was so not the time.

"Dean Andrew Winchester stop looking at my ass and start moving. We've got work to do," I said not even turning around. I heard Sam snicker and Dean whack him on the back of his head.

After a few minutes I was finished. I stood up and stood next to Sam and Dean. I'd seen this symbol once before. I don't know if they had but I know I've seen this symbol. I remember when I was younger after my mom died my dad made me memorize a bunch of shit. But a lot of it has come in handy the past couple years. I remember memorizing every symbol he knew about. This was one of them. He said that it would be a rare chance that I'd ever see it in my hunting career but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Either of you seen this symbol?" I hear Sam ask from my right.

"Nope. Dani?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"I've seen it before. My dad had seen this in the beginning of his hunting career and he told me that it'd be a rare occasion if I saw this symbol again but that it was better to be safe than sorry. And now I'm glad he had me memorize what it looked like," I said to them.

"What's it mean?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. I just shook my head. My dad only made me memorize what it looked like never what it meant. All I knew was that it was ancient.

We went back to the motel to get cleaned up and then we headed to the nearest bar. Shocker right? I was wearing my usual pair of jeans and knee high converse. I was wearing a tight, strapless, green shirt.

Walking in Dean of course went over to the bar talking to the bartender who just happened to be a girl and started flirting. The flirting doesn't bug me when it's to get information or to get us in somewhere then again it doesn't really bug me as long as he doesn't give them his number or do anything with them.

Sam and I just sat at the table leafing through the stuff we had cut out of the papers and through the pages in John's journal. You have to love to man but he writes like fucking Yoda. A few minutes after we sat down Dean came over and sat with us seeing if we found anything.

"I talked to the bartender," Dean said. I knew he'd gotten her number. He always gets a number per city. That's just Dean then when we get back to the motel he throws it in the trash. I find it quite funny actually. All the girls think that he's going to call but he never does.

"You get anything besides her number?" I ask him. He places his hand on my thigh and pouts.

"I'm offended that you think so low of me Danielle. I'm a professional I'd never do that," He says and I can't help but smile. He knows that I know. And his pout is just too adorable. I roll my eye at him and look pointedly at him when I'm done smiling. He rolls his eyes right back at me and holds up the number.

He gave us the information that the bartender gave him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then again that's out in public. Just like us most of the time we seem normal but stay with us for a couple days then you'll know that we're anything but normal. He asked us about the symbol and I told him everything I knew.

"All I know is that it dates back to before Christ. Whatever this symbol means it's ancient. Most hunters probably don't have a clue to what it means," I tell him a little frustrated that we can't find anything on it.

We started talking about the first victim. Died the same way as Meredith. It was completely the same. Door was locked, alarm was on. So far from what we can tell there has been no connection. They pretty much had nothing in common so there hasn't been an obvious connection.

Not even two seconds after Dean said bartender's phone number Sam was looking over his shoulder and up out of his seat. Dean and I looked at each other and shrugged then we got up and followed him not having a clue to where he was leading us. But I knew Dean would do everything in his power to protect Sam and I even if that meant following us around, at least when it was needed. And this was a time of need.

We got there a few seconds after they broke apart from their little hug. There was just something about her that made my skin crawl. I don't know maybe it's all the hunting that's finally caught up to me.

We stood there just listening casually to their conversation. Dean every once and a while would clear his throat but Sam didn't even notice. Great oblivious Sammy was not a good Sammy. I heard all the talk about California. Her meeting Chad Michael Murray. I swear am I the only one out of the three or I guess four now, that knows who he is. It didn't take long after that for me to about punch her.

"Oh sorry Meg this is my brother Dean and his girlfriend Danielle," Sam said to the blond bitch. She had this sort of smirk on her face. It just didn't sit right with me.

"I've heard about the two of you. Nice the way you treat your brother like luggage," She said while facing Dean. Then she turned to face me," And how by you being with them your making Sam miserable. Making him miss his girlfriend."

I was in shock and I was ready to punch her. Hell I was going to had Dean not grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out of the bar. It didn't take long for Sam to come out behind us.

"Who the HELL was she?" I asked pretty pissed off. Not just at Meg but at Sam as well.

"I don't really know. I only met her once. But meeting up with her again. It's just weird," he said. Dean had grabbed my hand to cool me down a little. That's how it went, when one of us was pissed or about to loose our cool the other would grab their hand. It just calmed us for some reason. It was really weird but it felt natural at the same time.

"So, what was she saying. I treat you like luggage. And Dani makes you miserable by her just being here. Were you just bitching to some random stranger about us?" Dean asked sounding pretty pissed himself. We were still walking to the car and I was kind of glad because I knew if we stood still I'd probably end up punching him.

"Look guys I'm sorry it was right after that big fight and I was sitting in the bus stop in Indiana. That's not important," he was halfway through the sentence before Dean interrupted him. "No now would you listen for two seconds?"

"What!?" I snapped at him. I was even more pissed off at him than I was back in Lawrence.

"I think something strange is going on here. I mean our kind of strange, who knows maybe even a lead," He said. I calmed down a little I mean he was pissed at the two off us when he said it.

"What do you mean?" I ask when we come to a stop. Dean placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist. We stood across from Sam waiting to hear what he has to say.

"I met Meg weeks ago. Literally on the side of the road. Now we run into in some random Chicago bar. The very same bar were a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural. You don't think that weird?" I guess I get where he's coming from but he can't question everything that happens. When you do you sometimes end up letting things pass you by.

"It could be a coincidence," I hear Dean say above me. Did I mention how short I feel with the two of them around?

"Yeah it could be but when had anything been coincidental with us?" Sam asked. And he's got a point nothing every really is coincidental with us. We just tend to have really good luck or really bad luck.

I zone out a bit and take some time to think making it seem like I'm listening when really I'm only half listening. Dean says something though that brings me back to Earth. I smack him upside the head.

"Dean Andrew get your mind out of the gutter and leave your brother alone. Now is not the time to be thinking with that downstairs brain of yours. I swear most of the time you only use your downstairs brain," I say. I see Sam trying not to laugh out of the corner of my eye. Dean apologizes and we went our separate ways. Dean and I back to the motel and Sam after Meg.

So Dean heads to the computer pretty much the second we get in the room. He starts looking for Meg Masters and I call Caleb. An old friend of both our fathers. Caleb helped my dad teach me everything I know. The symbol just wasn't one of them. Evidently neither thought that I'd ever need to know what is means now it'd come in handing to know what the hell it means.

So I'm sitting on the bed talking to Caleb. Asking him about it knowing he'd know. Hell Caleb knows almost everything there is to know about the supernatural.

"Hey Caleb I have a symbol for you. You know that one symbol that you and dad made me memorize but never told me what it was? You both said I'd never need to know what it meant because there was a slim to none chance I'd ever come across it," I said to him. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Dani what do you need that symbol for?" he asked me. Idiot he probably thinks I'm going to use it to summon whatever this thing is.

"Because the Winchester boys and I came across it in our resent hunt. And I know I've seen that symbol but neither you nor my father thought it was relevant to tell me what the hell it was and what the hell it meant," I said to him.

"You actually came across it? Holy Hell Dani. This is some deep shit you guys have gotten yourselves into," he said still not telling me what it meant.

"Yeah Caleb we kind of got that. Now will you please tell me what the hell it is and what it means?" I asked him. I looked over at Dean and rolled my eyes. He just smirked at me then pointed to the computer nodding his head letting me know that there really is a Meg Masters. He calls Sam on his phone to let him know.

"It's Zoroastrian. It's ancient baby doll. 2000 years before Christ. It's the symbol of a Deva," He says. While he had been telling me this stuff I'd been writing.

"Wait what's a Deva?" I asked slightly confused. This is way I love Caleb he knows anything and everything. He's the walking encyclopedia of supernatural creatures.

"Translation Demon of Darkness. Zoroastrian demons. Savage son of a bitches, animalistic. Nasty attitude. Almost like demonic pit bulls," He said. he continued telling me that they needed to be summoned or conjured. And they tend to bite the hand that feeds them as well as every other part of the body. Turns out nobody knows what they look like because they haven't been seen for a couple millinum. And summoning something that ancient someone has to know what they're doing. I thanked him and we hung up after I promised him to be careful and not to do anything that would get me killed.

I looked over at Dean and he was still on the phone with Sammy. I walked over there and sat on his lap. I grabbed the phone cutting off whatever he was going to say next. I repeated everything to Sam and Dean that Caleb had told me. Looking at Dean you could tell that's not what he was expecting.

"How'd you find all that out?" Sam asked. I smirked and said wouldn't you like to know. We hung up and I lent back into Dean. He started running his fingers through my hair. I sighed and snuggled closer. he picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asked looking into my eyes. I smiled and shook my head. "Well. I love you more than anything in this world including my car," He said and that made me feel good. Cause we all know how much he loves that damn car.

He lent down and kissed me gently. I started kissing back. And it turned into us making out. Then things started to get really hot and heavy when Dean's hand started sliding my shirt up. We pulled back and sat up long enough to get my shirt over my head. I pulled Dean's off soon after mine was over my head so we didn't have anything getting in the way.

We feel back onto the bed and continued making out. I reached for Dean's buckle and lets just say we didn't end up leaving that bed until it was mid morning. We got dressed and started some more research. I of course was in ripped jeans and an old band tee with a pair of my black and white converse. I love those shoes, they're like the only shoes I wear unless I have to wear something nice.

But it wasn't until later that Sam showed up. Dean and I were sitting at the table drinking coffee when we heard the door open. Dean got up and met Sam half way. Once again they did their creepy double mint twin thing where they say the same thing at the same time.

"Dude I got to talk to you," they said together. It's cute sometimes but most of the time it's just plain weird.

Sam told us about following Meg and seeing what she was up to.

"So hot little Meg is summoning the Devas," Dean says. I just roll my eyes. I guess he just wouldn't be Dean if he didn't say stuff like that.

"Looked like she was using the black alter to control it," Sam said while turning to face Dean.

"So Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl," I said from my spot on the bed smirking. Dean turns to me and smirks at me. "Sorry nows what's the thing with that bowl again?"

"She was talking to it like witches used to scry with crystal balls. She was communicating with someone," He said. Now that was a little creepy.

"Who the Devas?" Dean asked.

"No Dani said they were savages. She had to have been talking to someone who was giving her orders. Someone who's coming to that wear house," Sam said in a serious voice. Even more serious than last nights voice.

"Holy crap," Dean said after sitting down and looking back at one of the two victims files. He looked up at Sam with a look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked obviously not liking being in the dark.

"What we were going to tell you earlier. Dean pulled a favor with his friend over at the police department. Complete records of the two victims. We all missed something the first time," I said to Sam getting where Dean was going with this.

"What?" Sam asked once again while walking over to the table.

"The first victim, the old man. He spent most of his life in Chicago but he wasn't born here. Look where we was born," Dean said to Sam pointing out the birth certificate.

"Lawrence, Kansas," He said looking confused. I nodded my head and then continued from where Dean left off.

"Meredith, the second victim. She was adopted. Look where she's from," I said to Sam while Dean got out the records. He looked. Lawrence, Kansas. He sat down in a daze.

"Holy crap," he said. I guess we were thinking the same thing. "I mean that is where the demon killed Mom. Where everything started. You guys think the Meg's tied up with the demon?"

"It's a definite possibility," I said really wanting to get this over with. Chicago has its good and bad memories for me. Sometimes I wonder if I'd still be coming here if I'd stayed in touch with my friends from high school.

"None of this makes since. I mean where the hell do the Devas come in?" Sam said us. We had no clue which is why we were going to have our own little interrogation.

"I don't know. But I say we grab Meg, trash the alter, and have our own little interrogation," Dean said. I love how we think a like sometimes. Sometimes it's down right annoying. Other times it comes in handy.

"We can't tip her off. We've got to see who or what is meeting her at that wear house," Sam said. I guess he had a point, but still.

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone," Dean said. We all knew what that meant. John. The last time we'd actually heard from him other than a text was when we were heading to Indiana. And look where that got us. Dean and I tied to damn trees nearly sacrificed to a damn scarecrow.

That night Dean called John. I grabbed Sam and we headed down to the car to give Dean some privacy. Anything involving John Dean gets emotional. Well almost anything. So Sam and I dug around in the trunk having no idea what we'd need.

"Do you just want to grab everything?" I asked him seeing he was getting annoyed too. He nodded and we just started pilling things into the duffel. Then we headed back to the room with Sam carry the heavy ass duffel.

We got back to the room somewhere in the middle of Dean's message. That's John for you, not answering his damn phone when we need him the most.

We went to cleaning all the guns and sharpening the knives. I always needed something to do when a hunt this big comes up. So cleaning, sharpening, and loading the guns with ammo was a good job for me because it always kept me busy until there was nothing left to clean or sharpen or load. Then things got bad for everyone else because then I started pacing back and forth.

Later we went to the wear house and climbed the elevator shaft. Man I love this kind of stuff. I'm a climbing freak. My dad always used to say that if he didn't know better he'd think that I was a monkey. Whenever my dad, brother and I went on a hunt and there was climbing involved you could bet your ass no matter how dangerous or how high I was already up and climbing before you could say supernatural creatures.

But we all climbed up and saw Meg standing at the alter already. She was chanting something in Latin. Dean nudged me and I nudged Sam. He started moving to the opening when he got through he moved so I could get through then I moved so Dean could get through. When we all were on our feet we moved quickly behind some big boxes that were just sitting there. Dean and I pulled out our guns that were already cocked and loaded. I handed Sam his really gun and he handed me Dean's.

"It's a bit childish to hid don't you think?" Meg asked.

"That didn't work out like I'd planned," Dean said to Sam and I. I looked at him and he looked at me and we looked at her.

"Come out," she said in a creepy nice voice. We all stood up our guns still cocked and pointed straight at her.

"Where's your little Deva friends?" I asked her. She looked at me and then looked around.

"They're around. That shotgun's not going to do much good sweetie," she said looking back at me.

"Don't worry sweetie shotguns not for them," I said to her putting emphasis on the sweetie. Turns out that this was a trap. She was waiting for us. One minute we're all standing there then Sam goes flying one way, Dean goes flying another and I nearly get tossed out the window. I manage to hang on long enough that when I finally pulled myself up Sam and Dean were waking up.

"Dani!!" Dean yelled when he saw me come in through the window. "I swear to God if you hurt her in any way, shape or form I will not hesitate to kill you myself."

Meg ignores him and walks over to me. When she gets halfway I'm once again thrown somewhere. This time though I land on one of the boxes in the front of the wear house room.

"UUUHH!" I said rolling over on my said trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of me when I landed. I figure Sam and Dean are trying to get free because they almost always have a knife in their sleeve. So I'm trying to distract her long enough the they can get free and help me out.

My plan doesn't work though because Dean being the person he is and wanting to help those he loves tries to get her back over to them. And it works she walks back over to them. I try to get up but I end up falling to the ground instead of to my feet. Nothing is going right today.

"You trapped us good for you. So why don't you kill us already?" Dean asks and if she wasn't going to kill us and I could walk right I'd smack him over the head.

"Not a quick one are we? This trap isn't for you," she says. Neither one seems to have a clue to what she's talking about.

"John. It's a trap for John," I say while finally getting to my feet. I slowly start to make my way over there but I'm completely unable to do anything but fall back to the ground when I get there. I look at Dean to let him know I'm ok and not to worry about me just to keep doing what he does.

"Oh sweetheart you're dumber than you look. Cause even if Dad was in town. which he's not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's way to good," Dean said. I wasn't so sure anymore. Why would Meg trap us and then leave us here for days when John wasn't in town. That's a stupid move otherwise. She wait until he was in town before getting us. But now I'm not sure of anything anymore.

"He is pretty good I'll give him that. But you see he has one weakness," she says kneeling down in front of Dean.

"Oh yea. What's that?" Dean asks smirking. I try to get up again but there's just so much pain coming form my ribcage that I just need to lay here a while.

"You. He lets his guard down around his boys and your girl. Let's his emotions show and cloud his judgement. And I happen to know he is in town and he'll come and try to save you. Then the Devas will kill everyone nice, slow, and messy," she said with her own smirk. When she said John was in town you could see Dean's smirk drop instantly.

I ended up passing out from the pain not long after that. I woke up shortly after Meg was thrown out the window. I tried getting up again and there wasn't very much pain anymore. That's how things go it hurts for a little bit then the pain subsides.

We headed back to the car. Then Dean drove to the motel. I didn't really realize until then that we were all bleeding. Dean had a trail running from his eye down his neck. Sam had three or four scratches across his left cheek with a trail of blood running down. And I had blood running down my arm from a broken board that I'd landed on. We walked in the room and someone was in the room.

"Hey!" Dean yelled pushing me behind him as Sam turned on the lights. The person walked into the light and I was relieved and happy to see who it was.

"Dad?" Dean asked. I could tell he was in total shock. It'd been months since any of us had seen the elder Winchester.

"Hey boys. Dani," He said. None of us moved at first. Dean and John were the first ones to move. They walked towards each other and hugged. I knew how happy Dean was to see his father alive and in front of him. When they pulled away I jumped into John's arms. During the last couple years John had turned into my surrogate father.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you John," I whispered in his ear. He chuckled while kissing my cheek.

"I think I have some idea," he whispered back. We pulled back and I walked back into Dean's arms. And I felt complete for a moment. Our family was back together.

"Hi Sam," John said looking at Sam with what looked like said eyes.

"Hey Dad," Sam whispered. They hugged and we all got to talking about the trap and everything. It turns out that John left because he's on the trail of the demon that killed Mary. And it knows that he's going to kill it not only exercise it but actually kill it.

"Dad there's you might want to hear. It's something Mom said about Dani when she saved our lives in Lawrence," Dean said. I knew automatically what he was going to say. He was going to tell John about Mary calling me her daughter.

"What'd see say?" You could tell he was genuinely curious to find out what she said about me.

"Well you know how Dani and I have been planning on getting married when we had both you and Sam together?" Dean asked and when John nodded he continued. "It was kind of weird because Dani was pinned to the cabinet and Mom walked forward looked at the ceiling and said 'Get out of my house and let go of my daughter.' It's almost like she knew what we were planning," Dean continued telling John. John just smiled and shook his head.

"Well son I guess that's her telling you that she approves," he said still shaking his head. Our moment was ruined though not long afterward. The Devas found us and showed up. We were all thrown different ways. John was thrown by the little kitchen area. Sam by the bookshelf, go figure. Dean by the windows and I was thrown by the door.

You could hear the screams of pains coming from John. Dean yelling to all of us and Sam yelling for us all to cover our eyes. He lit a flare like thing and the Devas disappeared for a little bit. Dean helped John out of the room and Sam grabbed my arm helping me up. We walked out and headed for the car.

More talking followed I don't really know what they were talking about because I was curled up in the front seat. All I remember is John kissing my forehead and Sam and Dean pilling in the car. Then the moment of completeness was gone. We were missing a member of our family. And we were on our way out of Chicago and to God knows where.


	8. Note For You

_**Hey guys I'm sorry to say that I'm going to stop writing Loving A Winchester. At least for the time being. I want to write others stories and I don't really want to be writing more than one story at once because that's how other people end up not continuing their stories. I might at some point start writing again, maybe in the summer when I have more time to watch the episodes and pause and type then hit play and do it all over again. **_

_**I might write an other Supernatural story that doesn't follow the story line of the show. Then again I might write something for something else. I don't really know. But I promise you guys that I will still write other things and I promise to try and pick up Loving A Winchester in the summer. It's not that far from now. **_

_**I might type a chapter every once in a while but I wouldn't get your hopes up unless it's a weekend. Not this weekend and probably not next weekend. But maybe sometime in the near future it all depends. It can't be this weekend because my friend is coming over so we can play Resident Evil 5, which comes out Friday. And probably not next weekend because my friends and I really need to get to work on our project. It's due the 20th and we've got practically nothing done. And we don't know when we can work on it. And if none of us can get together on the same day we're going to have to finish it without the others. **_

_**But we'll see I make no promises. But I just thought that I'd let you guys know. I'm NOT completely abandoning this story. I'm going to still write. It will just be a little ways into the future. And plus no one is really reviewing so it's not giving me motivation to keep writing. So maybe if you guys start reviewing then I'll keep writing. I promise though I will write other stories, and eventually finish this one.**_

_**Lots of Love. Thank you to those that have been reading though. I really appreciate it. I hope to start writing this story again soon. And If I start getting more reviews then I promise to try and write more. It all depends on how much homework I have and what time and what I have going on. **_


	9. Author's Note

_**Hey guys I'm sorry to say that I'm ending this story where it is partly because I really want to start a new story and I still need to finish the other one and partly because I think that the last chapter is an ok place to stop. At least the way I typed it. I might write another story to this one but don't get your hopes up.**_

_**Once again I'm sorry and please read my other stories. **_


End file.
